Secret of The Louds
by Lea Louder
Summary: The Louds are a happy loving family of 13 that is living in 1,200 square feet. What could go wrong? Maybe there's things that you would never have thought would happen. Maybe the Louds aren't so loving and happy after all, or maybe their too loving. Every Family has its secrets, and this one might leave you shocked. What is this grand secret? Only a reader would know. *Lynncoln!*
1. Chapter 1

***Lynncoln is involved in this story, so if you are part of the safe house, or do not like this ship, please don't read it, or read it and you may be surprised. It's your choice. Also please read the A/N at the end of this chapter***

 **Lincoln**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be running through a crowded subway in the cold winter of New York City with an almost 2 year old trying

to get from point A, to point B? Whoa whoa whoa! I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start at a point that you'll probably recognize.

It all started on a cold December day about 6 years ago. We were sitting on the couch watching The Polar Express for the 700th time that month. I

was stuck sitting next to one of the loudest, and toughest Loud sisters. Lynn. But something was different. She seemed to be frail and almost fragile

as she sat there. That's when I finally realized why she looked so fragile. She was shivering. As a good brother, I opened up the blanket I had

wrapped around me, and covered her as well. She was a bit taken back by the act, but soon, cuddled up against me in act to get warm. My cheeks

grew hot as a slight blush began to appear on them. I didn't know if it was the way she embraced me or what, but I felt like I had butterflies in my

stomach. I didn't want her to let go though. Of course, I didn't know what I was feeling, fore I was only 11. As the days went on, this strange

nervous like feeling started to grow stronger, and soon overcame me. I wasn't able to control it anymore, making it harder and harder to be around

her without completely blanking out. I had the thought that maybe it was because she was intimidating to me, but I knew that couldn't be it. She

had been acting way too kind for me to think that. Was it possible that she was feeling the same? Nah, I don't think so. From that day of The Polar

Express movie, I started to realize that Lynn wasn't the sister I thought she was. It's incredible how you can live with someone all your life, and yet,

not know them at all. She wasn't just a tomboyish athlete who was all about competition. She was a caring person. A kind person. It might sound

completely crazy to you, but that is what happened, and I can't change it.

 **6 Years ago**

"EEEKKKKKK! WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Screamed Lola at the top of her lungs waking everyone up. I sprang up from my bed and ran

down stairs, as did the rest of the loud children. Mom and dad where already down in the kitchen making breakfast. It was always our tradition on

Christmas day to wake up, eat mom and dads legendary Christmas breakfast, open presents, and then go to almost every family member's house.

When we'd come back home, we'd watch videos of us when we were all younger in the living room in our Pj's drinking hot chocolate. At least until

we'd all fall asleep. I've been waiting for this day all year! We all sat in our spots at the now larger table allowing us all to sit there, while mom and

dad set down the plates of Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, biscuits, and sausage, along with a large container of juice. Once they joined us at the

table, we all snatched up and gobbled the food in front of us. We laughed as we exchanged speech with one another having an altogether good

time. I wonder what I got this year for Christmas. And maybe at Pop pop's house we can-

"Hey Link, can you pass the salt and butter?" she asked me interrupting my train of thought. Oh no.

"I uh….oh uh….. Um I-I-I…did you know toothpaste originated around 5000 B.C?" I asked sweating bullets. Toothpaste originated in 5000 B.C?

What?!

"Um…. no but I guess I know now. Now can I get the salt and butter please?" Lynn asked me confused. I don't blame her. What is wrong with me

lately? I simply nodded my head and gave the items to the girl next to me. I wish I wasn't so weird and awkward around her. Exactly 2 minutes

later Mom and dad said 'Present time' and we all got up and ran to our living room where our Christmas tree was. We sat anxiously on the floor as

our parents got each individual present and said who they were for as we watched them open it.

"To Lola, From Aunt Shirley!" they called out making Lola run up to her parents' who was holding the gift. She opened the gift bag containing a

sweater knit hot pink beanie, with a pink tinted chap stick. She had wanted these specific items forever!

"EEKK! THANK YOU AUNT SHIRLEY" she said to the sky. She put the items back in the bag and sat back in her spot.

"To Lynn from… hmmm a Mystery Loud sibling" mom said. She handed the present to Lynn who had a confused expression. She opened the

wrapped box and gasped. There in her hands stood a signed jersey from Tobias Kregar himself. Lynn had been obsessed with him for years. He was

her favorite soccer player of all time.

"OH MY GOSH! WHO GOT THIS?!" she asked them but no one answered. "WHO EVER IT WAS, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" she said hugging the

shirt. And so, it went on like this. Child after child, along with gifts to mom and dad. There were a few gifts to other family members, so we were

going to go to their houses to give them to them. We all went to our rooms, got dressed, and piled in Vanzilla. Our first stop was at Aunt Ruth's

house. Usually it was painfully boring going there, but during the holidays, she was one of the best people to be around. She made cookies with us,

and told us stories of mom when she was younger along with mom's other siblings which was quite interesting. The only con was the number of cats

she owned. I think it was 24 last time I went, but I feel as if the number has increased. But most importantly, she didn't make us rub her feet, or

eat old pudding. After about 2 hours, we left and went to Pop Pop's nursing home. We sat in his living room until it was announced that they had

just made brownies downstairs. Everyone was still full from the cookies except for Lynn and me. With an ok from mom and dad; we went down

stairs together and scavenged for the brownies. As we looked for the treats, we heard scoots yell and point at us.

"Ha! You're under a mistletoe! You know the rules!" she said, but then rolled away. I went for a peck on her cheek when she turned around to do the

same. We ended up kissing on the lips accidentally causing us to both retract quickly.

 **Lynn**

I covered my mouth as I felt my face turn a bright red color. I quickly turned away from him and speed walked forward. I didn't know how to react. I

was shocked, yet overjoyed. I felt like I've been having a connection with him lately, and I was scared that I might have a crush on him. MY

BROTHER! Do you have any idea how much the family would talk?! I tried convincing myself that I didn't like him, and I was just being paranoid, but

deep down, I knew what the truth was. Especially after that kiss. It just made me want to be with him even more. I know for a fact though that he'd

hate me and think I was disgusting if I ever told him. I did end up finding the brownies though. I didn't want this incident to make things completely

weird between us, so I just called him over telling him that I had found the treats. I can see he was still shocked, but I don't blame him. We quietly

ate about 2 brownies each, and then traveled back to Pop Pop's room. We didn't dare tell the family what had happened though. I don't think we

ever will. The day continued to move, and we continued to receive and give gifts to each relative. Once it was 9:32 PM, we started to head home.

Unintentionally, we ended up sitting next to each other in the car. It was a bit awkward, but it wasn't all bad. I was feeling kind of tired from all the

food we ate at Cousin Medline's house, so I rested my head on Lincoln's shoulders, but retracted once I realized what I was doing.

"Sorry" I told him. He just smiled at me.

"No it's fine. I don't mind." He told me. So I put my head back on his shoulder. I internally melted at his smile. It was completely annoying how girly

I would get around him, but what could I do? The drive was about a half an hour long, but when we got home, we removed our coats, and boots,

and got in our sleep wear. We then all hopped on the couch, as dad popped in a video from 1996, showing baby Leni, and Lori. It was neat to see

the family when it only consisted of two children, even though I've seen this video more than once. I looked over to my side to see Lincoln with his

blanket stretched out to me as if to ask if I'd like to share the blanket with him. Without hesitation, I leaned up against him and put my knees to my

chest as he covered me with the blanket. I could hear his heart beat as I laid on his chest. It was beating a bit fast, like mine. His steady breathing

made me fell calm and content. Why did he have to be so…. Perfect? All my life, I thought I'd want to be with someone who was a football player, or

soccer player, or any sport for that matter. Someone who was strong and tuff. Not my comic loving brother! This was getting hard for me. As we

watched a video of Luna when she was 5 opening a birthday present, Lincoln got up and went to the kitchen. I hesitated at first, but followed soon

after him about a minute later. I didn't know exactly why I went, but I did. He seemed to be eating a sugar cookie when he noticed me come in.

"Sorry uh I was just getting water" I said as an excuse.

"Oh um don't worry about it ha ha" he said putting his hand behind his neck. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made my way to where

Lincoln was.

"Uh mind if I get one?" I asked him pointing to the box of cookies.

"Oh uh sure" he said to me. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite, not realizing how close I was to him. I stared at him wide eyed and he did the

same. Before any of us even realized what we were doing, he leaned in and kissed me and I leaned in with him. It was a very passionate kiss that

lasted about 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. When we split, I could feel that my face was hot.

"Um I uh…wanna….get back?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah….let's do that" he said anxiously. We then got back to our spots on the couch and continued to watch the clips. How in the world are we going

to make this work?

 **A/N** \- Hello guys. I Know I'm still writing Away From Paris, but I also started writing this one, and I couldn't help but post it. I am still writing Away From Paris and I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything new on it, but a new chapter will be out soon! This story does have a lot of disclaimers though so stay tuned.

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _ ****_\- This story does include Incest between Lynn Loud and Lincoln Loud, so if you are not ok with that, please don't read on.

\- This story is meant to be a continuation of the story 'Lacy's Story' by Abuse Guy on PasteBin, but since I love the story so much, and he hasn't updated it in so long,

I wanted to write my own version of it, including more of a back story, and a different outcome then what Abuse Guy had wrote. I wanted to message him and ask if

it was ok to continue writing his story, but I would have to pay to do that, and I'm broke so I couldn't. Plus there was a chance that He would not answer since he

hasn't been on PasteBin in a while, so for now, credit goes to Abuse Guy for most of the story, and story concept.

\- The next chapters remained with some of the original writing of Abuse Guy simply because I enjoyed what was written, so again, credit goes to abuse guy for the

following chapters which is some of chapter 2, chapter 3, and finally Chapter 4. I did change the point of view, and changed some grammar along with removed some

parts, but it is mostly the same.

\- Most of the information written was backed up with facts, but if there is anything that is not true, or seems off, just accept it as T.v Logic, or feel free to Kindly let

me know in the review section or PM me.

\- I did rate this story M because of Minor descriptions of intimacy, but Since it is still weird and awkward for me to write about it, I tried my best not to go that much

into detail, but still rated it M just encase Some would not want to read it, or some can't handle it. Like I said though, its not that strong nor detailed.

 ** _Since I did add these disclaimers, please do not write hate in the review section._**

Alright, now that I think I put all the disclaimers that are needed, please enjoy the story, and feel free to write something in the review section or PM me if you have

any comments or questions.


	2. Chapter 2

***Small Intimacy Warning! Nothing much, but still. Read at your own Risk!***

 **Lincoln**

It had been a week since me and Lynn had shared our kiss in the kitchen. We continued to grow closer to each other. We often found ourselves sitting outside on the front porch steps talking about random things such

as life, or school, and so on and so forth. Today is New Year's Eve night. Bobby was over with Lori, and Luna and Luan had their boyfriends over. Everyone was in their own world, as we waited for the New Year count

down. I had slipped on my coat and boots, grabbed a bag of chips and went outside to the steps where Lynn was waiting for me.

"I'm so glad this year is coming to an end. I sure hope 2012 is a way better year for me." She said as I sat next to her.

"Agreed" I said back. It did get a bit easier to talk to her, but of course, I still felt chills whenever we spoke. We started talking about the horrible and pitiful times we had this year making us both cringe and laugh. We

were then interrupted by a large crowd counting the numbers down from 15. "14, 13, 12, 11, 10"

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4" Lynn continued

"3, 2, 1! Happy New year!" we both said in unison. Almost out of instinct, we both leaned in and kissed. We both turned red from how abnormal it was, but still managed to smile. We then hugged and went back inside.

There we saw everyone drinking a toast welcoming the New Year. It was now 2012.

 **Lynn**

Right now my mind is blank. I couldn't think of anything else but him as we sat in his empty room on the bed making out. We clearly got out of that shy innocent stage, and have become more accepting of our

relationship. We still haven't told any of the family, I mean it's only been 2 months. After all, I'm pretty sure we can keep this secret if we're careful. Right?

When school started again, Lincoln and I had to be extra careful that word didn't get out that we were together. If we failed at that, we were toast. Our sisters knew everything that happened in school and trust me,

finding out through rumors isn't the best way for them to find out _if_ they ever were to find out. It was getting a bit annoying and hard to keep this a secret, but it was completely worth it. Not to sound like a complete

girly girl, but I couldn't get him out of my mind when we weren't together. I guess it's a thing that happens to everyone who is with someone else, but I don't know. I've only been with two people including Lincoln, but

DON'T ask! I'm not about to get into the subject of who was my first boyfriend and all the details. Let's just say, it didn't end well. Wait. Getting off topic. So yea, I don't think I'm _ever_ going to tell anyone of this

relationship, due to its… complicating scenario you can call it. Man I really hope I don't screw this up.

 **3 Years later.**

 **Lincoln**

Do you know that feeling when you are sitting with your sister/girlfriend trying to make things look casual when you know that _everyone_ is just staring at you like you're a complete disgrace to society? Of course not,

because you are most likely normal, or as normal as you can be anyway. Well ok maybe I'm over exaggerating just a bit. It wasn't everyone. Just my whole class including Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Sadly, we weren't that

close anymore. I'm not sure why, but over the years, we just stopped talking little by little. I guess the pressure of middle school finally got to us as we entered the eighth grade. It hasn't been long since the new school

year started, but everyone now is just so different. I guess it's kind of difficult to find understanding and acceptance for a guy who is dating the one he absolutely wants to be with, but it seems people tend to get

blinded from that just because the person turns out to be the guys sister, but hey I'm not calling anyone out (*cough* every safe house person ever *cough*) Anyway, Schools hard as it is, never mind going home to

having mom and dad work all the time to the point where we never see them, Lori who seems to be catching up on Lynn and I, and Lucy who found out God knows how. I don't like to see life as something that is

difficult and stressful though. Rather a Tele Novella series that we are the stars of. It sounds pathetic, but it works….sometimes at least. Picture it! Lynn Sr Marco De La Vega Loud along with his beloved wife Rita Lopez

Villanueva Loud had gave birth to 11 children with 11 different personalities. See the struggle of 13 people living in 1200 square footage as they go through life, friends, drama and Amore. Watch as their middle

children, Lynn and Lincoln Loud, fall for each other! The forbidden love goes untold by the pair as they go through the drama of those who do know. Be the first to witness the smacks, the drama, the cheating, the

drama, the food, the drama, the romance, and did we mention the drama? _Casa De Los Louds_. Watch it now on television or in real life at Royal Woods Michigan! Sounds like something I would watch. Not to say I want

the whole world knowing my business, but you get the point. Anyway, things between me and Lynn are going great! We have been together for a full 3 years, and I don't see myself being with anyone else. At all. Not

many may understand it, but I do and that's all that matters.

My door was closed, and the lights were out. I had my arms stretched out to the sides of her head for support as I thrusted inside of her. We tried to stay quiet as our muffled moans threatened to escape my room, and

enter the halls of the sleeping household. This wasn't our first time, but it was easily our most enjoyable now that we somewhat knew what we were doing. I was on the verge of climaxing when Lynn whispered in my

ear "Cum inside me. Please!" As I stared into her eyes, I knew I couldn't turn down her request. I kissed her and moaned into her mouth as I shot my load into her cervix. After I finished, I rolled over and pulled Lynn in

for a sideways hug. We laid on my bed in a comfortable silence until I broke it minutes later.

"Why did I do that?..."

"What's wrong?"

"You're not on the pill. God, I'm such a moron."

"I can take the morning after pill. Don't worry about it." She said trying to reassure me but I was still a bit worried. I guess Lynn was feeling a bit pushy or something because what she said next caught me off guard.

"What, you're not ready to be a dad?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"We have enough kids around here as it is. I'm basically already Lily's parent. Lori and I." The conversation seemed to have got too real for Lynn. I could see it made her upset to think about the recent events with the

family like Lori almost completely taking over as Lily's mom now that our parents were working more. We were never entirely sure why they accepted an even larger work load, but maybe that decision came from Lori

choosing to stay at home after graduation, or what I call it, the Fuel to the fire to make our tele novella more dramatic. I would often try to help her as much as possible with Lily though. I tried to comfort Lynn seeing

that she obviously got upset with that comment. "I'm sorry I brought that up-"

"You'll make a good dad Lincoln. I've seen you with Lily. It's so adorable, and you know what you're doing. You genuinely listen to what she has to say and you care!"

"I-I try my best I guess-"

"Watching you... makes _me_ want to be a mom with you, Linc."

This made me blush. Despite being with Lynn for some time, I never took her compliments for granted. I whispered to her as I held her tightly. "Not right now, Lynn. Maybe someday, but not now. Not here..." I really

did care about her, and I really meant what I said to her, but like I said, maybe one day, but not here, not now.

 **Lynn**

The morning came, and the Louds got ready for school like any other normal school day. I wasn't really caring about my potential pregnancy since I was familiar with emergency contraceptives and intended to use one

later on in the day. The school day couldn't go any slower as I sat in 3ed period for what felt like 5 hours. I got bored of hearing the same lecture for the 10th time that week, so I started to drift off in my own thoughts

thinking about the conversation that I had had with Lincoln that night. It was only now that I started to feel the embarrassment of talking to him about the subject of kids. I felt bad for how awkward the conversation

must have been for him, so I decided to just take the stupid pill and forget about the whole thing. As the day went on, I got teased for dating my brother as usual by the ones who knew, but I was starting to grow

emotionally tired of the whole thing and just zoned out the rest of the day. Once I was finally home, I walked upstairs to grab my wallet and-

"Hello there."

"SHIT! Lucy Come on, I had a bad day today!"

"My apologies. Where you heading?"

"Um.. The pharmacy"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I…. Uh… well… ugh fine. But you can't tell ANYONE what I'm buying. Got it?"

"Deal" she answered. We walked to the neighborhood Pharmacy in silence. Once inside, Lucy followed me as I searched through the aisles. Eventually we made our way to the feminine care section where the

emergency contraceptives sat on the bottom shelf. I bent down and grabbed one along with two pregnancy tests. When I turned around, Lucy was looking at me in complete shock. She had lifted her long bangs out of

her eyes to better express the way she was feeling. She had tumbled backwards and to the floor. She kept her eyes on me the whole time. I didn't know what to do so I just bit my bottom lip, and looked down

searching for the right words.

"…Lucy?..." I said. She didn't answer. "Lucy, I… I'm sorry, but it is what it is. You knew Lincoln and I were a thing!"

"N-not like this!" she said as she lowered her head into her knees. She has always been really protective over him, and I guess seeing this broke her heart. I walked over to her and lowered down to her level.

"Lucy please don't cry! I-I-I don't know what to do to make this better! I'm sorry I hurt you, but it just happened! Please forgive me!" I said trying not to tear up myself. Seeing her cry was one of the hardest things to

witness.

"Fine whatever! I just got carried away. Let's j-just forget this happened. Ok?"

"Fine. ok." I said calmly

"Plus you got leverage on me now. I won't tell anyone about that" She said as she pointed to the morning after pill I was holding, "and you won't tell anyone I cried. Deal?"

"Yes. Deal." I said pulling her into a hug and helping her up. She did keep her part of the deal though, and didn't say anything about it the rest of the day.

It had been two weeks since I took the morning after pill. I locked myself in the bathroom early in the morning. I had to get up at 4:30AM to have completely uninterrupted privacy for my pregnancy test. After reading

the instructions and being thoroughly confused as to why the test can't just say 'yes or no', I relieved myself and waited. I was dismissive of the whole process. I was too much of a tomboy for this sort of thing. I

thought to myself 'But apparently not too much of a tomboy to tell Lincoln about how you want to be a mom. See Lynn, this is what it'd be like. Sitting in the bathroom at four in the morning dealing with your body.

You're not meant for this sort of thing.' I took a deep breath and waited with the test face down. It was all just a safety measure anyway. I had no doubt that everything was fine, I just wanted to double check to make

Lincoln feel more comfortable. Three minutes later, I flipped it over and examined the results. One pink line. I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled and looked at the pregnancy test with joy. I wanted to take in that one little

pink line that reassured me that everything was going to be just fine. I stared at it for some time, until I finally took it in. It wasn't just one line. Next to it I could see another very faded, almost impossible to notice pink

line. I frowned. What did this even mean? Was the test wrong, maybe broken? How can you only be a little bit pregnant!? I threw the test away in anger. As I stormed back into Lincoln's room, I promised to try the

other test the following morning. I snuggled up against Lincoln in bed. I poked at his sides saying, "Wake up."

"Hey..." He called out tiredly "Did you do your thing?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you good?"

"Probably. I think I took it wrong. I'll try again tomorrow."

Lincoln yawned "Sorry, Lynn. Don't worry about it too much. You did take the pill after all."

"Yeah..." I said a bit nervously. I was beginning to doubt the contraceptive's effectiveness. The next day at school, the pregnancy test result was stuck in my head. _Had_ I took it wrong? I mean I did exactly what the

instructions said. Right? I asked myself. I was starting to fear it wasn't wrong. Yet another day wasted in my thoughts. When the night time fell, and all was asleep, I got up again at 4:30AM and headed to the

bathroom, this time with my phone for help. I took the test and waited the required 3 minutes with it flipped down. Once the time passed, I flipped it over, to see the same result as the night before. This time, I soared

the web looking at the information presented only to sink more and more into reality. My only thought being 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!' Once it was all taken in, I sat my phone down to gather myself. " I-I'm pregnant" I

said to myself aloud. My mind automatically thought of my options, and I searched abortion pills, to get the basic understanding of how it worked. The more I found out, the more I cringed in empathetic pain from the

thought of all the blood and pain involved with the process. The thought of the bloody mass being my potential baby made me want to throw up. It wasn't an abortion pill, it was a miscarriage pill. I stopped reading. I

didn't even want to think about all of this. I thought to myself '...I have a baby inside me... Oh my god...' I fell to the ground and started crying. Moments later, I started laughing. I smiled as I thought to myself again.

Oh god... I have a baby inside me!' I held my stomach as I got up and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My face changed expressions from joy to fear and back to joy again, until I settled on a middle ground

between the two. 'I guess I better tell Lincoln.'

A/N: Hey guys! so this is a reupload of chapter 2 because the first one had a bunch of other stuff along with it for some reason and I'm not exactly sure why it was being jumbled like that, so here is a clear version of it.

Also, I feel like I'm moving really fast with this story so let me know if I should slow it down or if you think the same. I am going to be uploading chapter 3 very soon, so let me know if any changes should be done such

as the speed it going before I upload it. One last thing before the disclaimers. I had made a Instagram account for my stories where I will be posting spoilers, pictures, and other things related to my stories such as this

one, Away from Paris, and Love at 3000th Sight. I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out and follow me. The User is

 _ **Disclaimers**_

\- This story does include Incest between Lynn Loud and Lincoln Loud, so if you are not ok with that, please don't read on.

\- This story is meant to be a continuation of the story 'Lacy's Story' by Abuse Guy on PasteBin, but since I love the story so much, and he hasn't updated it in so long,

I wanted to write my own version of it, including more of a back story, and a different outcome then what Abuse Guy had wrote. I wanted to message him and ask if

it was ok to continue writing his story, but I would have to pay to do that, and I'm broke so I couldn't. Plus there was a chance that He would not answer since he

hasn't been on PasteBin in a while, so for now, credit goes to Abuse Guy for most of the story, and story concept.

\- The next chapters remained with some of the original writing of Abuse Guy simply because I enjoyed what was written, so again, credit goes to abuse guy for the

following chapters which is some of chapter 2, chapter 3, and finally Chapter 4. I did change the point of view, and changed some grammar along with removed some

parts, but it is mostly the same.

\- Most of the information written was backed up with facts, but if there is anything that is not true, or seems off, just accept it as T.v Logic, or feel free to Kindly let

me know in the review section or PM me.

\- I did rate this story M because of Minor descriptions of intimacy, but Since it is still weird and awkward for me to write about it, I tried my best not to go that much

into detail, but still rated it M just encase Some would not want to read it, or some can't handle it. Like I said though, its not that strong nor detailed.

 ** _Since I did add these disclaimers, please do not write hate in the review section._**

Alright, now that I think I put all the disclaimers that are needed, please enjoy the story, and feel free to write something in the review section or PM me if you have

any comments or questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lincoln**

I woke up to Lynn poking at my sides.

"Lincoln…." She called out.

"Y-yeah? What's going on, Lynn?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something... very important." I was still half asleep, but her seriousness made me shake my head and sit up on the bed. My eyes

widened.

"Okay. What?" I said. She fidgeted with her hands and the bottom of her shirt.

"I…uh…I" she stumbled for the right words. I smiled and took her hands. "It's ok Lynn. Tell me what's going on" I said trying to act strong when in

reality, I was just as nervous, waiting to see if what I thought was going on, was going on. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"...I'm pregnant." Tears began to run down her already red eyes. She grabbed onto me for a powerful hug. My heart pounded, but I tried to remain

calm.

"Oh..." My heart just kept going faster and faster.

"Yeah." She said. I still spoke calmly despite my inner crisis. It was a proper panic attack at this point. 'NO!' I thought. I knew I had to be her rock

right now.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked her. She held me as she buried her head in my chest.

"I w-wanna keep him, Linc! We'll have someone adopt when it's time, but... I want to have our child! I-I-Is that okay!?" she asked gasping for air

from her crying. My chest was hurting bad and my breathing became more erratic. Regardless, I smiled.

"Yes, Lynn. I-It's okay. And I'll be here for you. I promise." I said. She kissed me as I grabbed her left cheek. She braked away from the kiss and

said the three words I had planned to tell her all month.

"I love you," she whispered. This wasn't the type of 'I love you' that you tell your mom or sibling. No. this was the 'I love you' that was different

and saved for someone special. My heart stopped. It literally stopped beating for an entire two seconds. I couldn't help but cry now as well.

"I love you too Lynn. This'll all work out." We held each other on the bed for hours. Eventually, the sunrise peeked through the window, bunching off

Lynn's face as I looked at her. She wore a smile. It was at that moment that I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. And

she wasn't just a woman because she lost her virginity; she was one because she was now a mother.

 **2 Months later**

"Moring." I kissed Lynn on the cheek in an attempt to wake her. She groaned and squirmed around. She was sideways on my bed, trapped in my

embrace. I moved my arms away from her, sitting up on the bed. My voice was still raspy and tired. "What can I get ya?" She slowly opened her

tired eyes. Lynn's face filled with joy. Sleepy, sleepy joy.

"Mornin' Linc. I think I'm feeling French toast again." I sighed.

"You can't just eat carbs. You need some meat in you."

"You wanna put some meat in me?" Lynn said, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. Is bacon okay?"

"Sure. And some coffee, please." She sat up in bed a little. Looking over at the clock on the wall, it wasn't a surprise to see it was just after 5:00

am. I wanted to make breakfast for her early so I wouldn't get caught bringing it up to her.

"We've been over this."

"Liiiinc~" Lynn whined. I couldn't deny the woman's request, try as I might. I sighed again, disappointed in her dietary choices.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you're peeing all day at school."

"Thank you!" she said. I got off of the bed, making my way out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissively waved her off. Of course, I was joking. I didn't mind doing anything she asked of me over the last months. I did

research immediately after finding out Lynn was pregnant. I found that one of the most prominent symptoms were food cravings. As a gesture of

my support, I did everything to accommodate. Anything she asked me for was fair game. One morning, Lynn complained about craving donuts, so I

thought I'd be best to jog over to the local twenty-four-hour gas station to get some before anyone in the house woke up. Yes, it was a lot of work.

Yes, it required a lot of patients. And yes, it was worth it to see her happy. Minutes later, I came back up with a tray full of food; however, Lynn

wasn't in my room. I set the tray down and looked back into the hallway. The bathroom light was on, shining a small sliver of light down the dark

hallway. I quietly crept forward to investigate. Just as I was a few feet away from the door, I heard the toilet flush and saw Lynn stumble out. She

spoke sickly and exhausted.

"Hey..."

"Are you alright?"

"I just threw up again." I sighed disappointingly and tried to give a consoling look to her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Her pale face contorted in discomfort.

"Come on. Let's go lie down again." I wrapped an arm around her and we walked back to the bedroom. Another typical morning for us.

 **Lynn**

"Yo, Lynn!" I turned around, directing my attention to the voice that called out to me in the crowded hallway.

"What's up?"

"Why weren't you at practice yesterday?"

"I just, uh, wasn't feeling too well."

"So, are you coming today?"

"Uhh... maybe. I don't know." My teammate gave me a pondering look.

"You feelin' okay? You've been kind of... off. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you just seem off your game." I started to get more

frustrated with her prying.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it! I can do whatever the hell I want! Now leave me alone!"

The two girls stared blankly at each other. My voice was actually a lot louder than I thought.

"I didn't mean-" I was interrupted

"I'm sorry." My frightened teammates stammered out "I'll s-see you around, Lynn." I quickly regretted losing my temper 'Dammit!' Much more

trouble minded, I continued the rest of the school day feeling melancholic. I thought back to the incident with my teammates in the middle of

science class. How the rest of the girls on the soccer team would probably know about it. I have practice today. I might as well just skip. A few

months from now I'm going to have to quit the team anyway. I was entirely lost in thought. My science teacher's lecture went in one ear and out the

other. I'm not going to be able to hide it forever. Everyone's gonna find out. Oh god... My crisis of consciousness continued in the middle of class. I

raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Try to make it quick. This is important."

I left the room full of normal, everyday students and took up residence in the isolated world of my thoughts as I made my way to the restroom.

Lincoln was right. I shouldn't have had coffee. For no reason at all, tears began to fall down my face as I now sprinted to the girl's room.

The low energy clatter of silverware against plates filled the dining room. I pathetically poked at my meal. I didn't really feel like eating. My parents

said nothing at the table, leaving the siblings entire devoid of any conversation. The loud yelling from the children's table in the kitchen could be

heard from out there, which at least providing us all with something more interesting to focus on. Lincoln, who now sat at the adult table as of his

twelfth birthday tapped me from under the table. I took some time to react before finally looking over to him. He smiled brightly at me and pointed

his eyes down at my plate. I sighed, and began devouring my food. His smile could honestly make me do anything. Within minutes, there was

nothing left on my plate. Lincoln and I finished at the same time. Just before Lincoln was about to ask the same question, I blurted out "Can I be

excused!?"

"Yes dear. Lincoln, you can go too." It seems our mother had apparently noticed over the years that we usually tried to excuse ourselves at the

same time. We faced each other, beaming, and then simultaneously went upstairs. From there, I heard Luna speak.

"Why're you hatin' on them, dude?"

Lori answered, "There's such a thing as being too close. Leni and I are close and you don't see us" she ironically became giddy "asking mommy and

daddy if we can go hang out now!" at this point, I went down the stairs a bit to see what was happening.

"That's enough." Our dad stomped on her criticism.

"I'm just saying it's weird."

"Maybe you're just jealous, bro~"

"Girls, that is enough!" Our father stood up with his empty plate "I'm going to bed."

There was an awkward silence over the table as Dad went to the kitchen. Lori held her head down, returning to her meal. Moments later, mom

finally broke the silence.

"What did I tell you girls about fighting in front of your father!?"

I could tell that Lori and Luna's hearts both sank.

"You know he's having a hard time at work. At least let him have some peace at home!" Luna stuttered out an apology.

"S-sorry mom..." Luna said. She didn't respond, only mimicking dad by picking up her plate and leaving the girls to their own devices.

"Great job, Lori!" Luna hissed at her. She also didn't respond, only storming away from the table and up the stairs. I didn't want her seeing me so I

ran off into Lincoln's room where he was waiting for me. Faintly, observant ears could make out what Lori muttered to herself "I'm done with all of

you."

I ignored her comment and hugged him locking him into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you all day!" I said breaking off from the kiss for a short time. It continued for minutes, both of us just standing there and making out as

our hands slowly crept down each other's bodies. Lincoln lowered me onto the bed and began to pull off my shirt.

"Careful..."

"I know." Lincoln, in his search on pregnancy, he was familiar with my breasts becoming a lot more tender over the last few weeks. He cautiously

slipped my sports bra off in a way that wouldn't irritate or rub up against my skin. Still, I winced as Lincoln slowly removed it to reveal my erect

nipples. My breasts had already noticeably increased in size, and the increased sensitivity of them seemed to have given him a desire to simulate

them. He looked up to me who was still wincing in pain "How do they feel?" he asked with concern.

"They're okay… I think they might be getting bigger" I answered with a slight grin. Lincoln bit his lip and looked down at them again.

"Just be careful," I spoke softly with a reassuring sense. With my permission, Lincoln lightly caressed my breasts. I was cautious at first, but began

to moan at his touch.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The banging on Lincoln's door made us both jump, completely ruining the mood that was built up over the last several minutes.

"Shit. G-get your shirt back on." Lincoln whispered. I nodded as I slipped my shirt on without the bra. Lincoln threw it under the bed. My still erect

nipples could easily be seen through my white shirt. I winced and bit my lip as I stood against Lincoln's desk with my arms folded, pressing up

against my tender breasts. Lincoln opened the door. Lori stood there with a pissed off expression. More pissed off than usual at least. She looked

pass Lincoln standing in the doorway and looked at me, her arms still folded.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Just hanging out. Lynn was talking with me about whether I'd be a better pitcher or linebacker." Lincoln responded innocently. Unbeknownst to a lot

of the family, I had finally convinced him to join a sports team in high school. Lori was one of the few who knew. Lori, despite looking unpleased,

was both satisfied and disappointed by this answer.

"Well…" she began angrily, "You need to spend more time with the family. I don't care how close you are when you're alone together all the time it

looks weird." I was a little off put and nervous by her comment. Lincoln, who had a much better poker face, simply answered with a grimace.

"Gross."

"Sorry" Lori continued "I'm just saying it looks like that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it," Lincoln said with a smug face.

Lori seemed more sad than angry at this point "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." Lincoln kept the door open to not insight any further suspicions. He whispered to me as soon as Lori was out of earshot "Get your bra back

on." Crawling under the bed, he handed it to me. Looking out the doorway to make sure Lori wasn't looking in our direction in the hall, I quickly

pulled the shirt off and threw the bra on, biting my lip in pain again as the slightly too tight bra pulled up against my sensitive chest. I threw the

shirt on again as well. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. I looked back at him with a saddened expression.

"That was close." Lincoln looked into the hallway again. Nobody was out there. Lori must have made it into her bedroom. He turned back to me and

gave me a quick, yet still, emotion filled kiss. Already, this reassured me that he didn't mean what he said to Lori.

"Come back later tonight, okay?" I smiled happily.

"Sure. See ya in a bit."

Later that night, I was in my room with Lucy as she wrote into her notebook. I was just lying in bed as well, not doing anything productive. We often

found ourselves in comfortable silence. We were probably the quietest pair of sisters in the house.

"Hey," I called out, finally caving into my boredom of the room's silence. Lucy didn't look up to me but still responded emotionlessly.

"What?"

"Have you noticed Lori acting kind of bitchy lately?"

"If you mean more so than usual, yes." Acknowledging that she was about to start a conversation, she closed the notebook and finally gave me eye

contact.

"I think she might be jealous of me and Lincoln."

"Do you think she's onto you?"

"No! No. If she did I don't think she'd be so... sad?" Lucy seemed confused by my word choice.

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems, like, disappointed in us almost." Lucy returned her attention to her notebook.

"...I honestly wouldn't worry about it."

"But isn't that kind of harsh-"

"She's old enough to handle her emotions, Lynn. You shouldn't treat her like a child."

"Man, Luce! You're ice cold!"

"Thank you." She said with a little smile.

Lucy's odd behavior could sometimes cause an occasional chuckle from me. I paused a moment to evaluate what I was about to ask her "You're not

saying that because... you know, your deal with me, are ya?" Lucy's little smile disappeared. Her focus was still on her notebook even though she

wasn't writing. No answer. "I'm sorry." Lucy closed her eyes.

"I already told you I'm over it."

"It just doesn't seem like it. I-I mean, I understand if you're not-"

"Look. It's hard, okay. But I'm fine. In fact, I support you two together." I was a bit lost by the last word, but then I realized she was talking about

me and Lincoln. I knew that she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with our relationship, so I was careful with my words. But those last words

did get me.

"Really?" I wasn't asking to indulge her ego. This genuinely came as a surprise to me. Lucy's eyes opened. She returned to her writing, her body

language suggesting she was less on edge now.

"Better you than someone I don't trust." I smiled at her and ran over to her bed. I wrapped my little sister into a tight hug. My overjoyed face

pressed against Lucy's neutral expression. After the hug, I sat at the foot of Lucy's bed and thought 'Lucy trusts me.' My heart began to pound. 'She

trusts Lincoln.' I began to get increasingly nervous for no apparent reason. 'She trusts both of us.' Without thinking, I turned to face my sister and

blurted out "I-I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

A silence filled the room once more. Not a comfortable one this time. No, this time I felt a sense of dread from Lucy's verbal absence.

"Are you joking?"

I shook my head in disagreement "A-and I want to keep it."

...

Again, Lucy said nothing for a few more moments. Each second that passed felt like an eternity. Lucy eventually closed her notebook, set it on her

side end table, and turned around on the bed to no longer facing me.

"Luce." I was afraid she'd snap at any moment. Initially, I expected my confession to be met positively, and I still hoped deep down that Lucy was

just adjusting to the news "Are you okay?" Lucy didn't turn around to face me. I placed a hand on her shoulder "Lucy?" Lucy simply sat there, her

head hanging down low.

"...I hate you," she whispered under her breath. I heard what she said as clear as day. I wanted to ask 'What?' to see if she'd possibly redacted her

statement, but I didn't want to risk hearing my sister say those piercing words again. "I hate you..." Lucy repeated in the astonished silence that I

caused, since I was still processing everything "I hate you. I hate you..." Lucy's breathing increased "Ihateyou Ihateyou Ihateyou..." She continued

to speak those words, but no sound came out of her mouth until she inhaled and let out a long, anguish, and choked up sob. She threw her palms

into her face and cried violently, the tears pouring down into her hands and trickling down her wrists. I was still completely dumbfounded by her

response. I got off of the bed and simply left the room. Turning the corner in the hallway, I barged into Lincoln's room and slammed the door shut.

H-hey Lynn-" I grabbed his face with trembling hands and pulled him into another passionate kiss on his bed. Lincoln ran his hands down my back

as we sat on the bed and made out for a short time. Tears began to run down my face. I pulled away and spoke sternly to him.

"Should I get an abortion."

"W-what!?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what to do Lincoln!"

"I... I-I don't know what to say, Lynn! I'm sorry-"

"Just tell me what to do Lincoln! Please!" My head lowered and I sobbed and pleaded with him "Don't make me make a choice! It's too much! I

need help dammit! I need help!" A flood of tears escaped my face. I held him tightly and buried my face into his neck. Lincoln thought hard

about what to say to me. He spoke slowly, not because he was calm though. Rather it would give him more time to think of what to say.

"...I think we need to think about this. A lot... This isn't the kind of decision you just make or don't make right now. We have time to change our

minds; they don't have to be made up just yet." He moved my face out of his neck to look me in the eyes and finished his point. "I'll be supportive

no matter what, okay." I smiled at him.

"You totally didn't answer the question."

"No, don't get an abortion. Let's wait a little longer to think about that, and if we change our minds, then we'll take care of it together." He quickly

pecked me on my lips "There. Is that better?"

I pulled him back down onto the bed so we could continue their make-out session. I was satisfied by his answer now. When we were done with our

make out session, we just stared at each other for a bit. Lincoln broke the silence "Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

He laughed a little "I'm the one that offered."

I rolled my eyes. It was a futile endeavor to try to be nicer than Lincoln. He got off of the bed and threw his pants onto the ground. He also turned

the light off. In the dark, he joined me in bed. We took a few moments for the both of us to get comfortable until we settled into a close spooning

position. Lincoln exhaled in content before speaking "What made you think of all that earlier?"

"...I was just... thinking I guess."

"But you seemed really upset. Are you sure something else didn't cause it? Was Lori getting to you or something?" My heart began to pound. My

experience with Lucy was so heartbreaking that I was beginning to doubt Lincoln's trust as well.

"C-can you promise you won't be upset?"

"Of course." I took a deep breath.

"I told Lucy... that I'm pregnant..."

"Oh?" Lincoln, of course, was incredibly surprised by this, but he once again restrained his emotions for my sake. "How'd that go?" he asked almost

nonchalantly. I started getting choked up again.

"I-It was awful! She just cried and told me she hated me!"

"Oh my god."

"Yeah! I-I know right!"

"I'm sorry... Does she know, you know, that it's our's?" I continued to speak with a raspy, choked up tone.

"She knows there isn't anyone else." We both had nothing more to say on the matter. Of course, we both internally worried to ourselves about the

possibility of Lucy ratting us out. We hadn't thought everything ahead, but we already planned for our parents to never know Lincoln was the father.

"I-I'm worried, Linc. I'm worried how the family's gonna react. Kids at school. Everyone... I mean, even if they don't know it's yours, they'll still

think I'm a slut or something. My reputation will be ruined. Is all of this trouble really worth it just to bring a kid into the world for someone else?"

Lincoln held onto me, trying to non-verbally reassure me that he was there with me in all of this. He whispered next to my ear "...We could keep

it..." I didn't know how to respond.

"R-really? W-Wouldn't that be a lot of work on us? We're still kids. I just… I don't know." It was one thing to be a mom for nine months. It was

another to be one for the rest of your life.

"Sleep on it. Like I said, we have plenty of time to figure this out." I was drained from the day. I appreciated Lincoln's ability to notice that. I just

wanted to close my eyes and rest. So I did. Lincoln's warm embrace was finally starting to put me to sleep.

"Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Night, Lynn."

...

…

…

I found myself in a dark room. I heard footsteps in a distance; so naturally, I tried looking for the source. The sound of steps then multiplied by 10,

coming from all directions. I still saw no source, so I kept turning in search to see who was coming towards me. My head started to spin causing me

to collapse on the ground on to my knees. Suddenly the sound stopped. I looked up to see Lucy. She was just staring at me. Her eyes showed

disappointment and anger. She was then accompanied by the rest of our sisters. They all surrounded me as I sat on the ground helpless. They all

showed the same expression. Anger! I looked at them all in fear. "Guys?" I called out.

"You're so stupid!" Lucy yelled.

"What a slut!" the twins yelled as well.

"Idiot!" said Leni, and the torture continued.

"Whore!"

"Loser!"

"Loner!"

"Dimwit!"

"Easy!"

"Disgusting!"

"Waste of space!"

"Worthless!" I couldn't take it anymore. My head began to spin again. I yelled at them to stop but they didn't listen.

"Unwanted!"

"Mess-up!"

"Bitch!"

"Nobody!"

"Trash!"

"Annoying!"

"Failure!"

"Fool!"

"Naïve!"

"irresponsible!"

"Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! Lynn Loud you are such a Tramp!" They all chanted over and over again.

"STOP! Please stop it!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. They started to close in on me and I put my head in my knees as they continued to chant.

"Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! Lynn Loud you are such a Tramp!" as they closed in on me, I tried telling myself that they were wrong but their

chanting only got louder.

 **Lincoln**

I shuffled in my bed and got up rubbing my eyes. Lynn was sure moving a lot and did I hear her mumbling 'no'? I lightly put my hand on her

shoulder and tried shaking her awake.

"Lynn? Are you ok?" I asked her as she broadly woke up gasping. "Lynn, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. She simply sat up with me and

wiped her eyes. Gasping for air in a light choked up sob. I took her in my arms and rubbed her back. "Hey, hey. It's alright! Don't cry! It's ok! I got

you!" I told her in a calm matter as I rocked her in my arms. She just cried mumbling it's not true. "What's not true?" I asked her.

"I'm not a tramp! Am I?" she asked me inhaling deep breaths. I was shocked at the question.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" I asked her surprised.

"I don't know! Maybe the fact that everyone will eventually think that of me. That I'm just a disgusting slutty tramp who's a waste of space!" she

cried.

"No, no, no. Don't think that. No one sees you like that. I promise you!" I told her calmly as I hugged her. It hurts me that she'd think like that. I

just needed to make sure that those thoughts didn't come back, so I laid her down and kept her in an embrace until she fell asleep. Soon, I fell

asleep as well.

 **A/N-** _Hello peoples! First of all, I'm sorry that this took so long to get posted, but I have had a lot on my plate lately and haven't found the time to_

 _sit, reread, edit, space out, and post this chapter. I'm going to try to post the next chapter like either today as well, or if not tomorrow. I am not_

 _going to promise anything though because when I say that I promise to post it soon, it is never soon, and I don't try for it to be that way. But_

 _ummmm, ya I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter, and as always, if there are any errors in my spelling or grammar, or if something does_

 _not make sense, please let me know. Also if something does not seem physically possible IRL, then please just accept it as Movie/T.V. show/book_

 _logic. Normally I would add the disclaimers, but I already did for two chapters and see no need to keep adding them, but if you MUST know them,_

 _here is a sum up of it._

 _-not completely my story, I just added on to it and took away some_

 _-Lynncoln_

 _\- Rated M_

 _\- Blah, Blah, Blah_

 _ok, thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter BYYYYEEEE!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lori**

The morning light was shining into Lily and Lisa's bedroom. Lisa was already absent and on her way to elementary school. The sunlight accentuated Lily's long blonde hair as she peacefully slept. A knock on the door

made the sleeping, two-year-old steer awake, her little hand firmly gripped to her favorite blanket.

"Good mooorniiing~" I called in a delighting voice from outside the room. Lily looked over at the door from her bed and giggled uncontrollably at me who was hiding just out of her view.

"G'morning." She called to me, the other hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.

"Someone's a little giggle machine this morning!" Lily's little laughter continued on; bringing an even bigger smile to my already happy face. Playfully I poked my head into her room only to quickly pull in back away.

With that, Lily let out another set of high pitched giggles before I came running in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With Lily sitting on the bed, I squatted to be eye level with her. "What do you want for

breakfast?" Lily spoke with absolute confidence.

"Pancakes!"

"Rainbow pancakes?" (i.e. pancakes with various colors of food dye to make them more interesting) Lily's tired little eyes went wide.

"Yeahhhh!"

"Okay! Let's go!" I directed her up and out of the room, Lily making her way step by step downstairs to the kitchen while I followed close behind, stretching and yawning while checking my phone for any new messages.

None. I sighed. I, like Leni and Luna so to follow, was given an ultimatum by my parents after finishing high school. That being that I could stay if I got a job and helped pay some of the bills. Unlike Leni however, I was

offered a second, more complicated agreement. I would only need to work part-time if I watched Lily on a regular basis. Today was one of the days I had off, so that meant Lily and I had some quality time for a while.

My mood changed as I followed her into the kitchen, where Lily soon sat in her chair, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Alright, calm down a little, sweetie." Lily simply stopped bouncing, but still wore a large smile. I

haphazardly searched for the ingredients I needed. I didn't want to bore the youngster by making her only entertainment be watching me cook, so I made idle conversation. "Only three more weeks. Do you remember

what's going to happen?"

"My birf-day!"

"Yeah! How old are you gonna be!?"

"...Threeeee!"

"That's right. And we're having a BIG party. Do you know what they have at parties?"

"Balloons!"

"And?"

"Uhh... Pancakes!"

"No, silly. There's cake, but not pancakes." I really shouldn't hype up Lily's upcoming birthday so much, but it was a pretty reliable go-to when she needed to be distracted. Even though there were hardly a lot of things

to do, I needed to put some organizing to it. I knew it meant the world to her 'Even though she probably won't remember it a few years down the line.' I thought 'Why would she want to anyway?' My pessimistic

attitude often disappeared whenever interacting with Lily face to face, but babysitting her was beginning to take its toll on my mental health. It often brought back not so pleasant memories from my not so pleasant

upbringing. At the same time, I loved her to death and wanted to spend every minute with her. Perhaps I just wished someone else did too. "I'd be excited if I were you. Your special day will be here before you know

it..."

 **Lincoln**

"Now make a wish, Lily!" The three-year-old was huddled around by her entire family as we watched her blow with all the might her little lungs could muster. The flame on two of the three candles went out until she

managed to produce another small gust of air. Everyone began cheering, especially Lori, who wrapped her into a little sideways hug. Lynn and I stood next to each other, clapping for our now three-year-old sister.

Simultaneously our eyes darted to each other for a moment. To Lynn's other side stood Lucy, who seemed perfectly normal. In the weeks following Lynn and Lucy's little argument, both had 'settled' their

disagreements. Lynn stayed exclusively in my room for a few nights, allowing our sister to have some space to think. To our shock, Lucy returned completely back to normal without any further discussion. When asked if

she was okay, she'd answer "Why wouldn't I be?" When asked if she wanted to talk, she'd ask "What's there to talk about?" We knew she either did legitimately swing back from everything, or was harboring some

feelings really deep down in her core, but for the time being, if she insisted that everything was fine, everything would be fine. Lynn already had enough to worry about. The lights in the dining room were flipped back

on, and everyone sat down as Lori started cutting pieces of cake and passing them around the table. Lynn and I sat next to each other holding hands just out of the sight of the family like we often did. Lynn, however,

moved my hand to her stomach. Normally Lynn's torso was much flatter with slight hints of muscle, but I felt an ever growing bump instead. Nothing big, one could mistake it for her gaining weight, but not for long. Her

petite frame meant a pregnancy bump would probably be even easier to notice than usual. Lynn offered me a nervous smile to accompany mine. Sooner or later, others are going to start noticing. If she's going through

with this, she'll have to say something, and I would be with her every step of the way.

 **Lynn**

"Are you ready?" Lincoln asked as I sat next to him on his bed. I exhaled.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." A few days had passed since Lily's birthday party. In that time, Lincoln had tried to help me mentally prepare to reveal my pregnancy to our parents. A sympathetic story was formulated

by the two of us, and Lincoln stayed up many long nights with me, consoling me through my conflicted emotions and second-guessing. Again, he tried to reassure me that it's never too late to change my mind. Now,

our parents were waiting downstairs to talk with me about something 'kind of important' in my own words, and this was Lincoln's last chance to calm me down. My bangs covered my eyes slightly, so he tried moving

them off to the side. He held my face with both hands.

"If you really want to... we could tell them the truth. You don't have to do this alone."

"No. That'll only make things worse. I can do this, Lincoln." Lincoln pulled me in for a kiss "I love you, Lynn." My mouth began to curl up into a repressed smile, trying to avoid eye contact with him now.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just a dork." He just rolled his eyes "I'll be listening from the stairs, so I can distract them if you're having trouble." my joyed expression returned back to that of sadness and terror

"...yeah. Like I said, I'll be fine." I turned around to leave his room. With unsteady breathing, I made my way down through the empty hallway to the stairs where my parents sat on the couch waiting for me. It was

past dark now, so I was surprised they found the time to talk with me privately, considering my father had been departing to sleep earlier and earlier. I looked at their neutral, serious faces as I made my way in front of

the television to address them, my trembling hands held behind my back.

"Alright, Lynn. We're listening."

"Mom, dad-"

"Did you do something different with your hair?" My eyes darted to my head. My bangs were still parted to the side from Lincoln messing with them.

"No." I swiftly ran a hand over the top of it, messing it up to cover my eyes slightly.

"Sorry. You were saying."

"Mom, dad" 'No going back now' I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and thought about Lincoln and the unborn child of his I was carrying 'I can do this.' My voice started off quietly. "I'm-" then it just stopped. My

mind just panicked and cut off the ability to speak. Regardless, I forced myself to after a few seconds "I-I'm..."

...

"pregnant."

Within a split second, my parents both reacted non-verbally, my mother covering her mouth and my father holding his head in his hands. He looked up at me and outstretched a hand to gesture for me to join them on

the couch. I nervously shuffled over between my parents. My father wrapped an arm around my shoulder in an almost intimidation way.

"Who is the father?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Bullshit." I began to panic.

"I'm telling you the truth, dad!" My mother silently tried to join in.

"You have to have some idea, sweetheart." I shook my head, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes.

"...It was at a party after one of the football games... There was... drinking, and... listen, I didn't know the guy! He was o-older anyway-"

"How much older!?" My father bursted out.

"Probably not that much, just older, you know!?"

"Honey" my mother began in an empathetic tone, "y-you weren't... taken advantage of, were you?"

"No! It's my fault. Really-"

"Lynn, we're trying to help you! We're talking about possible statutory here!"

"What's that?" my, up until now, stellar performance was stopped dead in its tracks with me being genuinely concerned about what the word in question meant. Lincoln, who was curled up just out of sight on the stairs,

slapped his palm to his forehead 'You idiot.'

"Rape, dear. It's rape to have sex with a minor."

"What!? N-no! It wasn't like that; I just... want to forget about all of it, okay. I was stupid, he was stupid, it's over."

"Lynn Jr." my father's tone slowly escalated from caring to menacing "I want the names of everybody at that party right now!"

"Dad, this isn't about him. It's about" I gestured down to my stomach with circular hand motions "this."

"Alright." he began in a calmer tone. My mother also tried to remain level-headed. The disbelief had thoroughly dissipated. Now, they had to discuss my practical matters. "We'll make an appointment at a clinic for this

week-"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"...I want to have it-"

"Absolutely not!"

"No! Listen, I'll get someone to adopt and-"

"You're too young to make a commitment like that!"

"I've already looked into it. Please, dad! I can't get an abortion! I couldn't live with myself if I-"

"What would the kids at school think!?"

"I don't care."

"Well, you will when they're all calling you a slut!"

"Honey!? Don't say that!"

"What!? That's what happens! Honestly, she'll be hearing a lot worse than that if she goes through with this!"

"Dad, please. I want to do this. I know I'm young, but I'd rather bring life into the world than get it sucked out of me with a vacuum." My bleak description brought a silence from my parents.

"...You're lucky to live in a time where that option is easily available."

"I can't do it, dad! What do you want me to say!?"

"Dear, I think-"

"No. This isn't her decision to make. You can ruin your life after you're eighteen."

"That is enough!" mom held me close in an attempt to protect me from my father's verbal assault.

"Damnit, don't coddle her on this! We're talking about a HUGE responsibility here! I don't care if you don't like it; I'm telling you how it is! No exceptions!" I hung my head in disappointment before looking up at him,

beginning softly again.

"You know, mom was young when-" My father was fierce in his interruption.

"Your mother was YEARS older than you! Besides, it was different back then."

"But, just imagine how you'd feel if Lori was never born."

Mom was clearly hurt by the idea, needing to avert her attention away with a painful expression painted across her face. I could tell dad was growing tired of my "stubbornness" so he'd call it, speaking through gritted

teeth, he said,

"This is your last warning Lynn Jr. You will NOT be emotionally manipulative with us and expect to get away with it!"

"She's not being emotionally manipulative!" mom called out. "She's right! You have no idea how hard it is to just lose a child like that!"

"Oh, I have no idea!? I have no idea!? What about 'Lucy'." She gasped at the mention of her. I pondered what they meant. Where they referring to my little sister or perhaps...

Mom's eyes revealed the pain of whatever memories the couple had of this unclear individual "How could you!?" I could tell dad was finally starting feel emotions other than anger as his eyes stared at her with equal

devastation.

"Yeah, I know what it's like, honey! I'm just trying to help Lynn!"

"Dad" I put my hand on his leg "If you'll let me have this baby, that's the greatest help I could ever want. Please." He lifted my hand to his, holding it gently and moving his thumb across the top of it. Before continuing,

he looked over to his wife for any sort of support. Her pained, grieving face slowly turned into a smile.

"...Maybe, we can come to an understanding AFTER you find someone interested in adopting." I squeezed my father with my arms as hard as I possibly could.

"Thank you, dad!"

"Alright, honey. I think it's time we head to sleep now. We will be talking about this more though."

"Got it! Night, mom. Night, dad." I said. They both called out to me in unison,

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Oh, and... thank you. Really."

"Get some rest champ." With that, I ran up the stairs, seeing Lincoln seated on the steps waiting for me. Once they were both out of sight from the living room, Lincoln wrapped me into a hug.

"You did a great job!" He whispered excitedly.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

After a few weeks, news got out of my pregnancy to one of my mom's friends at work. I was a bit taken back by the thought of my mother being the work gossip, but it did have a good outcome. It turns out that this

friend of my mother was actually looking into adoption since her kids have left for college. She has wanted to be a mother all over again but knew the problems of older age pregnancies. This seemed to be a solution

that now came to me, who wasn't particularly comfortable with the position I now found myself in, both emotionally and physically. My mother sat beside me on an elaborate and expensive looking couch, in an

uncomfortably empty living room, in a house I'd never been in before. We both quietly waited for our host to reemerge from the kitchen, following a short lecture by her regarding her case in being a valid option for my

unborn child.

"Alright..." the hostess called to us, stepping out into the living room with a bottle of red wine in one hand and three glasses in the other. "Here you ladies are..." she spoke somewhat lightly, setting down the glasses

on a coffee table in front of us.

I raised an objecting index finger, "Oh, uh, I can't-" My middle-aged host looked up at me with squinted eyes and a smirk.

"Come on, who cares if you're not old enough?"

"Actually it's because of-"

"Ohhh! Damnit, I'm so stupid" She stopped pouring a glass for me and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"No! No, it's fine!" I protested out of politeness.

"God, I am SO sorry!"

"Really, don't worry about it." The unfamiliar person's constant apologizing only made me feel more vulnerable, forcing me to be formal, which really wasn't something I enjoyed doing. My mother nudged me.

"Chelsea likes to say 'sorry' way too much."

"Yeah, sorry about that- Wow, see! I totally didn't mean to there." I faked a smile and thought about someone close to me to ease the tensions of being in such a compromising position with someone who I hardly

knew.

"It's okay Mrs. Pingrey. I know someone kind of like that."

"Oh?" Chelsea squeezed next to me on the couch, putting me between the two older women now. I tried to take up less room by crossing my legs.

"Y-yeah. My brother, Lincoln." I answered with a more genuinely happy visage. Mrs. Pingrey laughed.

"Wow, you too must be close. I haven't seen you this happy all night! Ha-ha... Sorry, I'm just messing with you, honey." I became lost in thought then, pondering why I was feeling so stressed out about meeting the

(presumed) soon-to-be adopted mother of my child. Everything appeared to be up to my standards, higher in fact! It'd be one thing if Mrs. Pingrey left a bad impression on me as a person, but the family's wealth in

combination with her clear interest in giving parenting her all, really made me think it was a great choice. This house could easily be a home, possibly even more of one than the Loud house could've been for the baby,

But that wasn't an opportunity worth entertaining...

"So Lynn, what do you think? Do you feel good about all this?" my mother asked me.

"Ya I love it here! I'm really glad I got to talk to you." I said but then felt some kind of shift in my stomach. I ignored it. "I really have a good fe—" I said being cut off by the feeling again. "Feeling— excuses me I need

to use the john," I said getting up and going to the restroom that was at the entrance of the house.

"Lynn!" my mother called out to me for using such 'improper language' around Chelsea. I didn't pay any mind to her though. Once in the bathroom, I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach. For a while, I saw nothing

happen, but then there it was. I saw a slight movement from under my skin. It then happened again. It was really slight, but it gave me joy. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Lincoln.

'just felt the baby move :D'

Literally 2 seconds later my phone rang. It was Lincoln.

"Hello—"

"Why didn't you call me for something like this?!" he asked me kinda interrupting me.

"I don't know!" I said playfully angry with him.

"Oh gosh, this is early! What are you like twelve weeks? Eleven?"

"Ya something like that…" I answered him

"Alright, finish up there and come home so I can feel it." I chuckled at this.

"What, you think I can control when it's gonna move?"

"Just try to get back soon. I want to celebrate with you."

"Ohhh? Do you?~"

"Not like that... okay, maybe like that. See ya at home. Love you!"

"L-love you too." I was kind of surprised at how nonchalantly he said that especially knowing it wasn't in a platonic way. I looked up in the mirror again, this time focusing on my face. 'Look at her and say you don't want

her to raise your kid.' I said to myself. After prep talking to myself in the mirror for what felt like forever, I still didn't feel fully confident, but it had to be done. After that conversation with Lincoln, I realized I wanted to

keep and raise this child with him.

 **A/N:** _Hello peoples, how is everyone? ok so I know I said that I would post this around the same time that I posted chapter3, but you should learn to not take my word when I say that I am going to post something on_

 _a certain date. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual, if there are any errors in my writing, grammar, or spelling, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I can always use it to help me improve. Have any suggestings_

 _or thoughts on how I should continue the story, leave it in the reviews, or PM me! I love to hear from you guys! Ok so this chapter is the end of the things that I used from Abuseguy form Pastebin, and Chapter 5_

 _and other chapters above that will be all mine. I have already came up with an idea of how to incorporate the "Lucy" thing in following chapters for those of you who have read the original story on Pastebin. also I was_

 _going to have this story go on for a long time until, *little spoiler* the baby was big and important life events which I will not be naming at the moment happened, but I think I'm going to end this one *another little_

 _spoiler* when the baby is born or around there and continue with a sequel. what do you guys think? should I do that, make a huge long story or you honestly don't care? let me know. ok, guys, that is all I have to say._

 _See you guys next chapter. Byeeee!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynn**

I walked back to the living room where the two women were talking. They stopped upon seeing me enter the room.

 **"** Are you ok sweetie?" my mom asked me. I simply looked down trying to figure out how I was going to tell them what was on my mind.

"Ya. I'm fine. Um… I uh.I'm not exactly sure I-I-I wanna go through with this." I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"What?! Lynn, what do you mean? Chelsea, please give us a minute." My mom said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me off to the entrance of

the house to get a moment of privacy. "Lynn, I thought you said you liked this place!"

"I-I do! It's just that, I don't know, thinking twice about this whole thing. Maybe I can raise my baby. I know I can do it!"

"Lynn this wasn't the deal." She told me in a hushed yell.

"I know, I know, but I started thinking, and I…I don't know! I just really think I should keep this baby! I **_know_** I should!"

"Lynn you don't know at all! Do you have any idea how hard it would be to raise a child on your own?! Especially being as young as you are?!"

"I know it will not be easy, but that doesn't mean that I can't at least try!"

"Well, there is no trying with this! Once you do it, you can't undo it!"

" I CAN'T JUST ABANDON MY CHILD! IF I GO THROUGH WITH THIS, IT WILL HAUNT ME THE REST OF MY LIFE! Mom, please." All of these words

came straight from my heart, and honestly, I didn't know I felt this way until I said it, but it was all true. After feeling that little movement in my

stomach, I knew I couldn't just give away this baby. I saw my mom sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. I simply looked down again holding

my hands behind my back.

"Lynn you are young, beautiful, and full of life. I don't want this to ruin your chance of getting with someone else or having a fun life like the rest of

your friends."

"What do you mean hold me back? Is that what you thought when you were having Lori?! No. This will not hold me back! If anything. This will bring

my life forward! And who said I wanted to get with someone else?!" I asked her. I was starting to get angry at her now. Why would she think such

things?!

"I was just being logical, and of course I didn't think these things with Lori! Look. Even if I said Ok, What would you father say? You know how hard

it was to get him to say yes to this arrangement, and now you don't even want to do it anymore."

"What if I can convince you guys that I can do this? Will you give me a chance then?" I asked with determination. My mother sighed at my

persistence.

" _If_ you can prove that you are capable of doing this, and still be able to get school done, _and_ pass with a good grade, along with your daily tasks,

 _Maybe_ , just maybe we will rethink our decision." She told me. I never felt such a relief in my life. I'm not exactly sure how I could prove this, but I

knew that I had to at that point.

 **3 Days Later**

I was sitting at the table doing my homework for physics when mom came running into the living room.

"The baby is crying loudly in the crib! What do you do?!"

"Mom now's not the ti-"

"Well now is the time the baby is crying. Now, what do you do?"

"Well, I'd get up and grab the baby. I would then see why they are crying either its hunger, fear, or diaper." I told her. It has been 3 days since we

came back from Chelsea's house and mom and dad have been doing these types of tests on me 24/7. It was getting kinda annoying, but I couldn't

let it show if I wanted to keep the baby. I had already talked to Lincoln about keeping the baby, and we had a long and hard chat about if this was

the right decision. We both agreed it was, and from what I can tell by all these tests that mom and dad where doing on me, I was prepared too. Of

course being told situations and actually having a baby in the house where two different things, but I truly felt good about all this. Speaking of

which, I'm not exactly sure how mom convinced dad that this is what I want to do and to get on board, but I was happy that she did.

 **Lincoln**

Lynn is now about 6 months pregnant, and she was showing. A lot. We had already told our siblings about her being pregnant but didn't tell them it

was mine just like we told mom and dad. Of course, Lucy already knew this, so she showed a fake shock to the news almost as to fool the rest of

our sisters. I know that they knew we were together, but we made sure they understood that the baby 'was not mine' so they didn't tell mom or dad

anything. I'm not going to lie, they didn't handle it in the best way, but it was better than the way mom and dad did. Anyway, things have changed

with Lynn. For instance, her back had been hurting a lot more, and now that the baby was moving a lot more, she'd often wake up in the middle of

the night saying that the baby was in her ribs. I tried my best to help her through it, but sometimes, I just didn't know how to. My solution to this

was just to hold her and cradle her until she'd fall asleep. That was honestly all I could do for her though, I wish I can do more. Getting off of that

topic, school has been pretty rough. With all the drama that has been going on, I found it extremely hard to focus on actual work. All I found myself

thinking about now was Lynn, the baby, how I'm going to be a father, how everything is going to work, and the list goes on and on. At least things

were easier now that Lynn and I faked a break up at school so people can stop teasing us. I'm also happy that she came up with the idea of wearing

a big oversized sweater to school to hide her stomach, which also stopped some teasing that could have occurred to her. I just don't want her

getting hurt, I mean, she is already going through a lot, I wouldn't want that to add up. Anyway, now I'm sitting in algebra, but of course, I can't

focus at all. This was one of the classes that I had with Clyde, but since we aren't really friends anymore, it didn't make a difference and I didn't

care. Except for this one time where I felt like he was looking at me with concern, but I Doubt it. I don't know anymore. I just want to get to lunch

and get this day over with so I can just get home. Luckily lunch was my next period. The time felt like it flew by because it was already next period.

I got up from my seat and sighed. I was extremely mentally drained and I didn't know how to handle it. I was just happy to get to lunch. As I

walked down the hallway, and to the lunch room, I felt a hand go on my shoulder. To my surprise, it was Clyde.

"Hey, Lincoln. Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Actually, no. I'm not. All I hear is people criticizing me for being with Lynn, and drama at home with everyone because Lynn is pregnant with _my_

baby now. And just to add the cherry on top, we are keeping the baby! Now I gotta figure out how we can make this work, and how we can provide

and live. Not just because we are having a baby, but because if we stay at home, we will go insane! But don't worry! I'm fine!" I said to him. Haha

just kidding. Ok, so this is what really happened. "Ya, I'm fine." Not as climatic though right.

"Alright, well you know if there is anything that is bothering you, you can always talk to me. We were once friends before; we can still be friends

now." He told me. I simply nodded, but that got me thinking. He stopped being friends with me because of something I did and he didn't really like

my choice and that was getting together with Lynn. If he wasn't going to be there for me through things that I need him to be there with me

because he simply doesn't agree with me, I don't want to be friends with him anymore. That's not what friendship is. Of course, I didn't tell him all

of that since I still wanted to be a nice and kind person. I wasn't the type of person to just lash out and speak my mind to people. I don't know, it's

weird. As I entered the cafeteria, I saw 'the Loud table' which is basically a table that all us Loud siblings sat at. Since our school was a charter

school starting at grade 6 to grade 12, almost all of us were there. I quickly went through the line, grabbed a chicken sandwich, and sat down next

to Lucy and Lynn. Even though we were 'broken up' according to school, we still sat next to each other, but no one suspected that we were still

together surprisingly. Simply that we were stuck together because we were siblings.

"Hey," I said

"Hey. How is school treating you so far?" Lynn asked me.

"Like crap, but hey what's new?" this caused her to sigh.

"Same here. I feel like 86% of my time here is in the bathroom, and I can't focus on shit anymore. Then whenever I do find myself focusing, it gets

interrupted by either a movement from the baby or needing to use the bathroom. *sigh*, I'm just so done Lincoln. I don't know anymore." When

she said this, it made me feel like a complete jerk for not putting her first and complaining so much.

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry! Damn, I wish we didn't have to come here every day! It's not even like we are learning anything anymore! All we do is sit in

our thoughts and honestly, I rather do that at home."

"Agreed!" she said with a silent laugh. We continued to eat our food, then left for our next classes. Only 3 more periods.

 **Lynn**

I sat in the driver's seat of the car with determination, yet fear. Ever since I turned 16 four months ago, I have been trying to dedicate my time to

learning to drive. I wanted to be able to drive so badly, but every time I sat in that seat, I couldn't help but feel the fear of crashing or putting my

life, someone else's life, or even worse, my baby's life in danger. Today was the day that I was going to drive on the road for the first time. All this

time I have been practicing in parking lots and small empty streets. Now it was off to the real roads. My dad sat in the passenger's seat guiding me

and helping me. I started the car and reversed out of the driveway. I then changed the clutch back to drive and went forward. So far so good. I did

everything I needed to once I got on the road such as using a turn signal, using the break, and stopping at red lights. These things might sound like

something obvious and something not that big, but if you were under the pressure that I was under, it would have been very hard to remember

these simple little things and that's exactly how I was feeling. Luckily I was able to get through the road safely and the right way. I kept practicing

whenever I had time to spare. I'm about 1 month away from getting my license, so why not practice all I can?

It was now my favorite time of the day. Night. The one time of day where all my struggles slept, and I could have been with Lincoln. Before all you

dirty minded potatoes start talking, no it wasn't because we could have sex! Due to the pregnancy, my libido has been very low, and I wanted it to

stay that way. The reason I liked the night so much was because we talked about our hopes and dreams, our likes and dislike, our plans for the

future, and so on and so forth. It was the only time of the day where I felt I had control of my life. The only true time I had with him. Tonight, much

like every night, I was staying in his room due to all the pain I get in my back. I'm telling you, sometimes I felt like I couldn't even move! It's that

bad. Let's not forget about the baby being in my ribs thing. Ugh, that bothered me so much. But ya anyway, I laid on the inside of his bed as he

turned off the lights, and slide in with me. I then cuddled with him and put my head on his chest as he pulled me in close.

"Hey, Linc~"

"Ya?"

"What were your plans for the future?"

"Well… I guess to be happy and be with someone who really gets me and someone I genuinely want to be with. So that's still my plan, and it already

happened."

"Aw. Thanks but what I meant was what did you want to be? Where did you want to live? When did you want to move out? Things like that."

"Ummm… hmmm…. Well, I actually never looked into that. I never really thought of my career, but I do like to write, so if that gets me anywhere I

guess something to do with that. The place I would want to live would have to be… with you. Where ever you want whether its right here in Michigan

or all the way in Japan. And to move out, it would have to be as soon as possible!" he said with a chuckle at the end. "What about you?"

"I um….. Well for a career, I always thought that I'd wants to be an athlete. I'm not sure if that is going to stay the same due to… all of this but that

was my last goal. Like you, I've always wanted to be out the day I turn 18. Living here will honestly make you insane! But what I always knew is

that I wanted to live in New York"

"Really?! Oh wow, I never knew. Since when?"

"Um, I would say since I was 4 or 5 actually. I never told anyone though. I always loved the city life and the environment it gave off. I fell in love

with the idea of all the people there and all the noise that the city made. I love everything about it! I really do hope I can go one day!"

"Don't worry! I will make sure you do one day." He told me. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"W-what about…." I said putting my hand on my stomach looking down at it. He looked down at my stomach then at my Face letting me know that

he understood. "We can start with the easiest. What will the name be?"

"That's the easiest?! Ok well, don't you think that we should at least know what the gender is first? We only have to wait 2 more weeks till we know."

"Well, it'll be good to know and at least get a general idea of what we want. Don't you think?"

"Yea I guess your right. Any names you had in mind?"

"Well hmmm…. Well for a girl I would say the names Ariel, Alissa, Caroline, and Lacy. Any of them that you like?"

"Lacy! I love Lacy!" This caused me to laugh a bit.

"Ok do you have any names for a girl?"

"Angela, Autumn, Cora, and Lacy"

"Lacy it is," I said with weirded expression. Those names where… well, no. This made him laugh.

"Ok and for a boy….?"

"Aiden, Levi, Jordan, and…..ummm… Nathaniel!"

"Ok I like Levi and Nathaniel but I'm leaning more towards Levi. I also like Dominic and Damon."

"How about Levi since we both like that one. I mean I also like Damon, but I really like Levi! Is that a name that you would want?"

"Ya I love it! Levi, it is! So if it is a girl, Lacy, and if it is a boy Levi. I like it!"

"So do I!"

 _ **A/N:**_ _What?! two chapters in one day?! yay! Suprise! Ok, so I don't really have anything to say since I pretty much said it all in the previous_

 _chapter so I think that's it. Any grammar issues, spelling issues, or things just don't make sense, let me know. Also, let me know your suggestions_

 _for future chapters, and let me know your thoughts in the reviews or just PM me. Also, I hope the spacing on this one is better since I know the_

 _spacing on the last chapter was kind of weird. But um_ yea _. Ok, Byeeeee!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lori**

"I mean I don't know what to do anymore! I feel like the world is so messed up now! Ugghh! Why can't I have a normal family?!" I said on the

phone that I had at my ear.

"I bet it can be stressful at times," Bobby said back. I laid on my bed as I spoke to Bobby about everything I had on my mind.

"Ya and I bet you its Lincoln's baby too! There is no way that they are together and that's not his baby! They are at that age anyways!" I said

cringing. All this stuff made me feel so uncomfortable!

"I mean I don't know, they did say that it wasn't."

"Well, they are obviously lying! Why would they tell the truth?! There is no way that Lynn got pregnant from some random guy at a party! That's

just some crappy story they made up!"

"You really think that?"

"Yea! There is nothing else that makes sense!"

"So what does the rest of the sisters think about it?"

"Well I know that Luna is Grossed out by it, Leni is weirded out but not as much as I am, Luan seems disappointed, Lola and Lana are surprised,

Lisa was even shocked! Lily, of course, doesn't know and Lucy… well, I don't know. She is just…there."

"Hmm. And your parents?"

"I don't know. They seem disappointed."

"Wow! I don't know what I would have done if I had found out that Ronnie Anne got pregnant that young! It would have been weird. I don't even

want to imagine that!"

"I'm just trying to understand it all, but that's impossible! It's just so disgusting!"

"Hmm"

"Well, I'll talk to later, I gotta talk to Leni. Bye booboo bear!"

"Alright. Bye babe." I hung up the phone as Leni walked in. I wanted to talk to her about the whole situation since I guess she didn't understand how

serious this was.

 **Leni**

When I walked in the room, it seemed as if Lori had just got off the phone with Bobby. Again. That was her new favorite thing to do now. Call Bobby

and complain, and complain, and complain some more. I was getting tired of it and I'm sure he was too at this point. She sat up upon seeing me

enter the room.

"Hey Leni, can we talk?" She asked me.

"Uh sure," I said sitting down on my bed facing her as she sat on her bed facing me. "Ok, what's up?"

"Well, you know that Lynn is having a baby right?"

"Yes. It's called being pregnant. I am well aware of it." I told her back. I hated when my siblings treated me like I was completely clueless about

everything.

"Yea that's right. Now you understand that she is only 16 years old. That is a really young age to have a baby."

"Yes, Lori. I know."

"And you also know that the daddy of the baby in Lynn's tummy might be Lincoln, our brother right?"

"Oh my gosh Lori! I'm not 6! I know what's going on and you don't need to talk to me like that! Yes, of course, I know that Lincoln is most likely the

father of the baby but just because I'm not reacting like you are, it does not mean that I'm not aware! I'm sorry if I sound rude, but please don't

treat me like a child! I'm 19!"

*sigh* "I know, I know! I'm sorry it's just, I don't know. I just want you to understand that this is not a light subject!"

"Lori you can't just get all between their lives. I know they are our family, but at the end of the day, it's their life. As good and loving sisters, we

should be there for them."

"Do you even hear what you are saying?!" she asked me in a rather harsh tone.

"What do you mean?"

"THEY ARE OUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER! THEY ARE MINORS LENI! HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT IT'S THEIR LIFE?! THEY DON'T HAVE THEIR

OWN LIFE YET! WHAT TYPE OF A BIG SISTER ARE YOU?!" she yelled at me. This caught me by surprise.

"No, what type of big sister are _you_?" I responded getting up from the bed and walking out the door. What was up with her? Why would she just lash

out at me like that? I just couldn't deal with her anymore. I had to leave. I felt so bad for Lincoln and Lynn for having….that on their shoulders. Ugh,

this is so stressful! I'm trying not to show that I'm getting stressed about this and I'm trying to just deal with it on my own as to not worry anyone,

but it's really getting hard. I just don't know anymore. I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone to text Gabriel, my friend that I met in

my designing class who is helping me with my dream. I have wanted to become a fashion designer ever since I could remember! I still can't believe

that I was actually going after this dream! I had told Lori that I wanted to become a fashion designer and she simply said it was non-realistic and I

quickly needed to change my dream. Boy am I glad that I didn't listen to her since I'm literally a few months away from designing my first line of

clothing ever! I was taking a course in my college, which really helped me! My line was a fall line including colors of burnt orange, burgundy and of

course beige! I made it a fall theme because I knew it would take a while to complete so in other words, it will be done by fall. Pfffft and everyone

thinks I'm such an airhead! I will prove everyone wrong! I'm more than just 'The dumb, blonde sister'. We talked about the different materials that I

could incorporate into the line and the styles that I could create and redo. I loved Talking to him since he was someone _like_ right there and on pace

and on track with me. The day that I open my Boutique, I would co-own it with him for sure!

 **Luna**

I looked at the ceiling as I laid on the floor just thinking. Luan was writing in her joke book, so all was quiet. On the outside, I looked completely still

and calm, but on the inside, there was a war going on. My mind was at the situation at hand between my siblings, beating whether I should be mad,

disappointed, happy, supportive, sad, or just plainly to ignore all of this. I wanted to be mad since they were just kids and they did something not

very kid friendly. I was feeling disappointed and sad because of the obvious reasons such as them being related, and their age. I wanted to be

happy and supportive for them, but that was hard. I don't know how I could feel happy for them though. Maybe because they are actually having a

baby, and they get to have the privilege but I don't know. I think the strongest feeling out of them all would have to be anger along with

disappointment. I also thought about how this would change everything between us as siblings. Not just between me Lincoln and Lynn but also

between our other sisters and how they would react to the news. I know that Lori certainly showed _her_ reaction and I knew that Lana and Lola

definitely showed theirs, but as for the rest of our siblings such as Lucy or even Leni, they didn't give that much of a reaction. My mind also

wandered off to how the kids at school were treating them I honestly didn't know. Although I was still in school with them I didn't really sit and pay

attention to 'the school gossip'. I just hope it hasn't been too hard on them. Although I am still very disappointed at them, I do still care for them

and love them. I just hope our sisters feel the same way.

 **Luan**

I tried to focus on new jokes to add to my journal, but I couldn't. It felt as if I lost inspiration for jokes. Not just because of the issue going on. I had

actually been feeling like me and jokes just don't mix for a while now. It just feels so 'been there, said that'. I still tried to come up with new stuff,

but it was getting harder and harder each time. Not to mention the drama at home. Can you believe that Lynn is pregnant?! She is only 16! And I

bet you it's Lincoln's baby too! They did say that it wasn't but I could tell they were lying! I wasn't completely mad at them, but I am not a happy,

happy joyful camper either. I would have to say that I was one of the most supportive out of the older sisters. Me and Leni both. I haven't talked to

either of them since I've heard the news, but I definitely want to. Actually, you know what? I'm going to do it right now! It's not like I'm doing

anything better. I'm just going to hop across Luna here and… there! At the door! Ok so last I heard, Lynn was in her room. I'm not sure where

Lincoln is, but I'll talk to him later.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Lucy opened the door.

"Hey Luan. Is Lynn in there?"

"Ya, but now kinda isn't a good time."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because she is napping. She doesn't get the opportunity to rest very often."

"Oh ok. Well, do you know where Lincoln is?"

"Last time I checked, he was in the attic."

"The attic?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know."

"Ummm ok. Thanks!"

"mmhhmm," Lucy responded closing the door as I began to walk to the attic door. I pulled the string letting the latter fall to the floor. I climbed up

and began to search inside for any signs of Lincoln being there. I saw him with a little lamp on, sitting on the floor using a box as a table as he

wrote in a little journal. Upon seeing me enter the attic, he closed the journal.

"Hey Sis, W-what are you doing in here?" He asked me seeming quite nervous and on the edge. I didn't want to sound intimidating or un-

approachable, so I simply sat next to him.

"Nothing. I was just looking for you. I wanted to talk."

"I-uh… sure. What about?" He asked me shuffling to the side.

"Do you love Lynn?"

"W-wha..I-I-I…we- she is my sister so I do love her."

"You know that is _not_ what I mean," I said in the calmest voice I could manage. "I'm talking to you as a friend, not a judgmental family member," I

said with a smile. He only looked down. I put my hand on his shoulder giving him some reassurance. He sighed.

"Yea…. I really do."

"Well then tell me, is the baby she's carrying yours?"

"Luan I-"

"Please tell me. I won't tell if you don't want me to. I am your sister Lincoln. You can tell me anything, and you can trust me."

"But some things are just not meant for sharing."

"And this is not one of them. If it's mom and dad knowing that you fear, I promise I will not say anything of it not to spread rumors around the

house. Just please trust me enough to tell me Link."

"…Yeah. Yes, it is…..*inhale * and I-I know what you are thinking. How irresponsible of you two! How stupid you guys are! Trust me; we have

heard it all already. Well at least Lynn has, and I really don't want to put her through any more of it, so please just… don't say anything. Please?"

Lincoln said with his head down. I could see and hear the words came right from his heart and soul. I let it all sink in before I spoke. I let the rumors

become a reality.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was going to say, 'boy is this baby lucky to have parents like you guys' because I know you guys are going to be just great!" I said with a

warming smile. What?! I wasn't going to yell at him! What good would that do? Lincoln smiled and hugged me as I hugged back. I felt him let out a

breath of relief as we hugged.

"You have no idea how much that just helped me." He told me. This made me realize how stressed my little brother was about all this and how much

he needed someone like me to be there for him. For now on, I would be the one to stand up for the two whenever any of our sisters tried to put

them down, (Cough, Lori, Cough)

"I'm just glad you really love her," I said to him.

 **Lucy**

I watched Lynn sleep peacefully in her bed as I tried to think of rhymes for 'Dishonor' for my latest poem. It was basically about how our home is

turning into chaos due to our current situation. Although I seemed closed to the idea of my brother and sister together and the idea of both of them

having a baby together, I did care about their well-being. For instance, I try my best every day when Lincoln isn't around to comfort Lynn in any way

possible. Even if the household thought badly of them, she was still pregnant for God's sake! Have mercy and pity on her! I mean, she is going

through a lot right now! I can only imagine what it feels like to be a 26 week pregnant teen at home! Lynn hasn't opened up to me about all she is

feeling at all, but I'm hoping to win her back as a best friend again. I feel so bad for yelling at her when she first told me she was pregnant and that

I let my protected instinct over my brother get in the way, but I honestly wanted to make it up to her now. OOHH! I got it!

 _Under this house of 13_

 _Lies a pregnant teen_

 _Giving it 14_

 _Along with the thoughts of Dishonor_

 _And the hate upon her_

 _Is a closed up soon to be Mother_

 _With a love, her brother_

 _Under all this hate_

 _There is no debate_

 _They will be just fine_

 _For their love is like no other_

 _Although it is strange_

 _There is no need for change_

 _So don't think of it wrong!_

 _Fore she is strong!_

It sounds good! I love it! All it needs is a title now.

 **Lana**

So I heard there will be a new baby in the house soon, and I can't wait! Me and my sister Lola are excited for our new playmate! I'm not exactly

sure what everyone is stressing about! Why can't they see it as a good thing? All I hear now in this place is how young she is, and how irresponsible

she was. I honestly see it as something that can help us all bond. Maybe another link in the family will help us grow closer together. No one can be

sure as of now, but I can't wait till we do know! Speaking of till we know, I really want to know the gender! I hope it's a boy so I can play in the mud

with him and teach him how to fix stuff. I mean sure, I can teach a girl that stuff too, but we never had a little boy in the house. We always had

Lincoln, and he is older than us, so he doesn't count. Lola thinks that the baby will be a girl, so I threw $20 into it. We will soon see who the money

belongs to! We will see!

 **Lola**

So since everyone is doing these little entries, I _HAD_ to join in. even though Lana pretty much said everything, I still wanna add on! So I'm not

exactly sure how good of a mom Lynn will be to be honest due to her… rough character, but that's not saying that she will not change! That's just

what I think though. And now everyone is saying that Lincoln might be the dad. How weird would that be? It would definitely be different. I will not

treat them any different of course, but it is just strange. Love is love though right? If they love each other, we have to respect them the way that we

would want them to respect us. Ok, ok enough mushy stuff! Let's get down to real business. IT WILL BE A GIRL AND I WILL DRESS HER UP AND |

GET LANA'S $20! Ok, I'm done now. Bye Bye!

 **Lisa**

I have nothing to say on the matter except, why? I just don't understand how my homo sapiens siblings could have stooped so low as to result to

using sexual intercourse to demonstrate a form of how oxytocin, NGF, and pheromones have occupied their life, or in other words, how much they

love each other. Don't they know the risks? I just don't want to get into this.

 **Lily**

….. PANCAKES! 

_**A/N:**_ _Ok so here is chapter 6... so I tried to have a chapter to show how the other siblings felt about the situation by giving them all a little portion._  
 _  
Some are longer than others, but that is not because I just got lazy while writing them. Others just had more to say on the subject than others. I_

 _tried to have Leni stand up for herself and to not get pushed around, but if she sounds just plain rude, let me know because I didn't mean for her to_

 _be rude. Also on Lisa's part, I had difficulty finding words that sound like her, so I hope what I put is good and sounds like her. How was Lucy's_

 _poem? I mean I'm 100% sure Lucy definitely has better skills than me at writing poems but yea anyways, what do you think it should be called? Let_

 _me know in the reviews, or PM me! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far continues to read it as each chapter gets posted. Like always, if_

 _there are any issues with the chapter like grammar, spelling, or things don't make sense, just let me know in the reviews or PM me. Also, If the_

 _spacing is weird, or different from other stories that you have read, PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW TO FIX IT RATHER THEN JUST TELL ME THAT YOU_

 _DONT LIKE IT OR THAT IT IS WEIRD! I have no idea what I am doing wrong so with all the respect if you don't know how I can fix the spacing,_

 _don't tell me that the spacing is weird or that you don't like it unless it's unintelligible or unless you can let me know how to space it correctly. Thank_

 _you!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Luan**

I sat on my bed and just listened. I listened to the creaking of the floor. I listened to the voices downstairs and in the hallway. I listened to the

furniture in each room as they moved and opened. I listened to the toys and devices that beeped. But most importantly, I listened to the arguments

and fights that were happening all around me. The ones in the house as siblings fought over objects and the fights of the people trying to figure out

why and how everything came to what it is now. If you haven't got what I'm trying to say yet, I was listening to the fights about Lynn. I heard what

everybody had to say and I wish I could stop it. As you know, I had just talked to Lincoln and just found out that he was the father of the baby. I

also saw the soft spot that he had for my little sister. I never knew he had that inside of him believe it or not. I saw firsthand the love he shared

with her and I wanted to tell everyone that they were wrong because of that, but I couldn't because I had promised him that I would not tell. How

they were all so wrong. Don't get me wrong, I'm still confused about this too, but I now see the picture a little bigger. Everyone is thinking that this

is all about Lust and sex since they live in the same house and how it's just convenient for them, but that is not the reality of the situation. This

relationship was truly just about pure and genuine love. Well, somewhat pure. I spoke to Lincoln for about an hour before we parted ways. He didn't

tell me the whole story but he explained the general idea of what happened between them and how long they knew about the pregnancy. I hope I

can talk to Lynn soon. I would love to hear her side of the story. I want to know more.

"…Luna…"

"…yea…"

"Do you want to forget about all of this for a moment and go to Wal-Mart or something with me?"

"….sure. I can use some more snacks" she answered softly as she got up from the floor and got her shoes. I did the same getting up from my bed

and getting mine. As I got my wallet and headed out of my room, I saw Lincoln enter Lucy and Lynn's room. I needed to know more! But later.

I love Wal-Mart. The variety of things inside, the size of the store, the people inside. It's fun to think about what is going on in their lives as you see

them grab bread or apples. Like for instance, let's say you saw me at Wal-Mart. I could be getting some chips or cereal and you will not know what

was going on with my life and the drama I was dealing with. All you would know is that I'm at Wal-Mart, getting food. It really is extraordinary.

Anyway, Luna and I blasted old music from our childhood in the car and sang and danced like nothing else in the world but us and the car existed.

Here at the store, we walk through each aisle looking for snacks to have a Sisthomeover. We used to have them all the time as kids! If you were to

break it down into words, it would be "Sister, home, sleepover." It's when we would keep the door closed, make forts, get comfy, watch movies on

our laptop, and basically have a sleepover between sisters, at home! We haven't had one in forever, so what better time to have one? I sat inside

the cart as Luna pushed me faster and faster through the empty aisle.

"OH MY GOSH LUNA! IM GOING TO FLIP!" I said smiling as she drifted the cart and came to an instant stop. We both laughed. Man, I loved

moments like these.

 **Luna**

Luan and I got some chips, cookies, and brownies along with other little Debbie treats. When we got home, we tried not to soak in any of the

negativity and went to the kitchen to get a drink as quickly as possible and then into the room. I locked the door and started taking out the snacks

from the bags. Luan got busy and started making the fort. She was the best at making the biggest and coziest forts! We then changed into our

pajamas and got inside with her laptop and picked a movie. Luan found one that she liked that I have not seen yet but it sounded good so I agreed

to that One. It is an action movie about how a psychotic man wanted to take over France starting with Paris. He recruited other people and with

them, they wanted to bring down the Eiffel Tower and also bring eternal darkness! It is called "A Noir Night." I definitely love it so far! Now Hush! I

don't want to miss any important parts!

 **Lynn**

I woke up to the sound of Lincoln and Lucy talking. It wasn't loud, but it was there. I shuffled in bed until I was now facing their direction looking at

them.

"Hey Lynn, how'd you sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay..."

"Did we wake you? Are you still tired?" Lucy asked me concerned.

"No no. I'm fine. Don't worry you didn't wake me." I said back. I know she is only trying to bond once again so I try my best to be kind and not too

harsh, but the hormones don't help. She smiled as an answer and looked back at Lincoln who was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on my bed

near me.

"Would it be too much to ask for water?" I asked him. Without a second thought, he got up and said 'of course not' and went downstairs to get it for

me. I then tried to slowly sit down and look at Lucy who was sitting on her bed. "Are they all talking about it?" I asked her with sympathetic eyes.

She just looked down sadly. I figured.

I soon made it into Lincoln's room and sat on his bed. I felt like Crap. I was so tired from my lack of sleep at night and the under eye bags were

starting to show it, my back felt sore, and my feet were extremely swollen. What a life. I didn't even want to think about what the others were

saying in other rooms. Usually, I wasn't one to care about what anyone had to say about me, but this time was different. It involved two other

people. Lincoln and the baby. And I hate to say it but due to the baby hormones, I have been getting kinda sensitive lately.

"So how you feeling?" Lincoln asked me.

"Meh…. I've been better. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you know… about stuff." this made me laugh a bit.

"Ok what stuff?"

"Well what about the interview? How did it go?" He asked me. Earlier that day, I had a job interview for a grocery store that was about 5 minutes

away.

"Oh yea…. That. Um well I was nervous at first, but I kinda relaxed a little towards the end of it. I'm not exactly sure if I got the job but I sure hope

that I do! We really need the money."

"Yea, we definitely do. If we want to move soon, and have enough money for the baby, we better start saving now." He said with a look of concern in

his face.

"Ya. I just hope we could do it…." I said looking down at my stomach and rubbing it. Lincoln then put his hand on my arm causing me to look up

slightly.

"I have no doubt that we won't be able to." He said with a smile. I was still a bit on ease though.

"….Yea…. hopefully." I said under my breath.

 **Ronnie Anne**

I sat in my room thinking about what I was going to do. My mom and my brother where at it again yelling about the current situation which was

about my mother's green card. She was falsely accused of fraud but when trying to explain to court, she lost the case. Bobby was trying to do

everything in his power to prove her innocent, but nothing was working. We were afraid that they might send her back to Tamaulipas Mexico and if

she went, I would have to go too. We already built a life in Michigan so to go back to Mexico would be a big disappointment. Meanwhile, I was trying

to finish school on a good note, and trying not to get in trouble or get bad grades as to not worry my mom anymore the she already was. At school I

tried to stay more reserved and to myself as to not get in to much drama, unlike how I was back in fifth grade. Although I was pretty quiet in class,

there was one bit of drama that I couldn't stay away from and that is…. You guessed it, Lynn and Lincoln dating. It's kind of hard to ignore the news

about your Ex and his sister dating. Ok that sounds weird. I didn't get what he saw in her, or why he'd even consider getting together with his sister,

but it's just weird. Well supposedly, they broke up, but I'm not so sure that I belief that. I bet it was all just a show they did at school, just to stop

people from talking about them. I just don't know anymore. Ok let's be honest now. I'm only talking about this to get my mind off of things. In

reality, I'm terrified. Mexico is so different from the U.S. and I'm scared that we will have to go there. I am so scared.

 **Bobby**

Walking away from my mother's bedroom, I sat on our couch and held my head with my hands. What are we going to do? The court was no longer

listening to us, and there was a 95% chance that my sister and mom would have to go back to Mexico. My sister. She has been so…. Quiet lately.

She never really talks to me anymore I've realized, and she never leaves her room anymore except to go to school. I should probably check on her.

I got up from the couch and walked to her closed door. I then knocked on her door.

"Ronnie? ~" No response, so I nocked again. "Ronnie can I come in?" still no response so I slowly opened the door. There, I saw her laying on her

bed with her eyes closed, and earbuds in her ears. Upon me entering the room, she opened her eyes, and sat up a bit.

"Oh. Hey Bobby." She said removing one earbud.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I asked her sitting on her bed. She just looked down.

"Yea. I'm fine." She said putting on the earbud again and trying to lie down again but I stopped her by genially touching her arm.

"Hey, don't lie to me. Tell me what's up."

"Oh come on Bobby. *sigh* isn't it obvious?"

"No Ronnie. Talk to me."

"Fine! You want to talk?! Then here it is! I am getting deported with mom to Mexico and will have to leave the life that we made here in Michigan

while you can continue to live happily with your girlfriend since your freaking old enough! There! Happy….." she said in a yell at first but then got

silent. She then started to curl up by putting her knees to her chest and put her head in between. That's when I realized that she started shaking. I

put my arms around her and rested my head on hers in attempt to comfort her.

"Ronnie, please don't cry. Everything will be alright! I promise!"

"NO IT WON'T! There is nothing that you can do about it! I know you are trying, but at the end of the day, it's the court's choice if they want to

listen or not and you can't change that."

"Maybe not but I'm doing everything in my power to make the court listen! Mom is innocent so she shouldn't have to go back for nothing!"

"Ya but you know how it is here. They are going to find any reason to send her back whether it's this, or something else. I am at least 99.9% sure

that we will have to go back." I could hear the disappointment in her voice by now. She wasn't necessarily disappointed in me, but more

disappointed in the court and the system here. I know she is right though. The court and government will try to do anything to get mom and her

back to Mexico. I'm trying to come up with memos, and find proof that mom is innocent, but I honestly don't know if it will work. "I just wish dad

was still here….." she said.

….

…..

….

"Me too."

We didn't really talk about our father a lot, but that was mostly because of how traumatizing it was to lose him.

 _~Flash back~_

 _It was 2006, Tampico Tamaulipas, Mexico. Maria Santiago was washing the dishes in the kitchen as her 11 year old son and her 5 year old_

 _daughter, Roberto and Ronalda was playing in the living room. They chased each other around the coffee table trying to tag each other being careful_

 _not to break anything. While running around the table for the 5th time to get away from her brother, Ronalda saw her father walking home from a_

 _distance through the window. She immediately stopped running and squealed._

 _"Papi!" she yelled as she began to run to the door and out._

 _"Ronalda no corras afuera! ¡Quédate aquí!" her mother yelled at her but she just ignored her. Roberto began to run after her._

 _"¡Vuelve aquí! Ronnie!" he called out. Ronalda was already outside running towards her father who was now shewing her back inside. It was not safe_

 _to be outside as a 5 year old girl alone, especially in their case where some people had been looking for her father, but she didn't care. All of the_

 _sudden, two men with bandanas wrapped around their face to cover their nose and mouth came from the sides of some buildings. They held guns in_

 _their hands and that's when everything went in slow motion. Ronnie froze, her dad ran towards her, her brother ran towards her, and now Maria_

 _was exiting her home to try to protect her kids. Roberto got in front of his sister, their mother tried to grab them before the gun went off, but it was_

 _too late, fore their father had already reached them and had his arms held out in front of his family to take the bullet instead. The men hid again,_

 _somewhere behind other buildings and alleys as their dad fell to his knees._

 _"Papi?" she said as her father fell to the floor. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth as she began to cry. She fell to her knees as she_

 _continued to scream for her husband. Roberto didn't know how to react. He was speechless and his mind was at a blank. Tears began to run down_

 _both of the children's faces. "Pa! Levántate!" she screamed at him as she shook him vigorously. Roberto then grabbed her to stop her from shaking_

 _him. After 2 years of saving, the family was able to move to the states. They lived in New Orleans, Louisiana for about a year, then they went to_

 _Michigan and have been living there ever since. They all learned English and were doing well._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"You know, I still remember when you were younger and you and dad would sing and dance to Selena in the living room." I said trying to lighten up

the mood.

"Ha. Ya. I was obsessed with her. I still am!" she said back laughing a bit. I laughed with her. Man I really hope I can do this. And If I fail, I will go

with them. No exceptions. I must protect and provide for them. I must.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! thanks for reading chapter 7 of this story. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Yea I know that this chapter came out a

little sad and depressing but it will get better so don't worry. But Yea a few things. first, sorry this took so long to come out. I haven't really had a lot

of time lately to sit and write or haven't really been i8n the mood to write but today I did want to write so that is why this chapter is up. Second,

since I am now on summer break, I am going to be updating a lot more frequently so look forward to that. other than that, I don't think I have

anything else to say soooooo yea. As always, feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions. see you

guys soon! (Also please don't tell me about the spacing if it is weird. I'm working on it!)


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln

"So, you have an appointment tomorrow right?" Our mother said to Lynn while we were eating dinner. I knew that she doesn't like talking about her pregnancy around of our siblings, so she immediately got uncomfortable once they all looked back at her for a response.

"Uh, yea. An ultrasound…" she said very quietly as to avoid everyone from really hearing what she said.

"Oh right! Is this the one where you will be able to find out the gender of the baby?!"

"Well, Technically, I was supposed to find out the gender about 4-5 weeks ago, but I couldn't because the way they were positioned so yea, hopefully, this time I can find out." She answered back, a little louder than the last, and definitely, a bit aggravated, but mom kept pushing her.

"Well if it was because of the baby's position, they should have been able to reschedule you in for another ultrasound within a week from then so that way you could have found out!" Our mother said.

"Well mom, did you consider that they were no available appointments left?! On top of that, I don't have a car yet and I definitely don't have the money to buy one anytime soon, so I would have to borrow the van, walk, take the bus, or take some type of taxi. I don't have money to get the bus or a cab quite frankly, and I can't take Vanzilla because I would either be competing with someone else to use her that day since it wouldn't be my day with it, or she would break down and I would be late! I couldn't walk because It's hard to do so Ok?! It's not the same as before, so I can't go further than ONE BLOCK without getting extremely tired to the point where I have to sit and take a break! I'm trying mom! I'm really trying here! I wanna have a car so I wouldn't have to deal with this crap but guess what? I'm too busy trying to save up money for the baby to even have A DIME left on me! So if you would please stop pestering me about this, I would really appreciate it!" she said, her voice rising as she continued to speak, to the point that she was practically yelling. Well shit.

"Sweetie I was only asking. I just want to be helpful and make sure that all is well organized and taken care of." Our mother said trying her best to sound sweet.

"I'm sorry are you saying that I can't handle this? Mom, I can do this on my own! Stop trying to make this all about you! This iS NOT YOUR KID! YOU HAD 11 ALREADY! LET ME HANDLE THIS JEEZ!" Lynn said angrily pushing herself back from the table and storming off upstairs. Everyone kind of just sat there awkwardly in silence. Especially mom and dad who sat there completely speechless. Now, everyone knew how easily frustrated Lynn got, and with the pregnancy, it was times 10.

"Hehe. Pregnancy hormones, right?..." I said trying to break the silence. It didn't work. I sighed. "I'll go talk to her," I said getting up and walking upstairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear crying coming from her bedroom. Oh no. I didn't even bother knocking, and just barged in. She was laying on her bed, facing the wall, all curled up hugging a pillow. I sat next to her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She turned around to look at me, and I smiled reassuringly at her. She wiped her tears and sighed. She put her hands out as for me to help her up, and I did. She sat up next to me with her feet now dangling from the bed's edge and looked down.

"I really don't mean to blow up at them. I don't like blowing up at anyone, but lately, everyone has been getting on my nerves, but like, real bad!" she said, still looking down, now fidgeting with her hands. Something she did when she was nervous or worried.

"Don't worry about it! Look. Everyone knows that it's been hard for you and that stress has been at an ultimate high for you lately, so they know that you don't mean what you say."

"That's no excuse. I still don't like blowing up at people, and that is why I try my very hardest so that way I don't."

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, you were literally yelling me yesterday for scratching my arm 'the wrong way'" I said laughing a bit, which caused her to chuckle too.

"Well, yea because first of all, you scratch like a dog and never stop once you start, and second, It's you!" she said giggling. God, I loved her laugh.

"Oh, so you're saying that it's ok to yell at me for literally nothing at all?!" I said, still laughing.

"Oh my God Lincoln! No, but it's different with you! I spend almost all of my time with you, so you know me the best, and I know for sure that you won't take it to heart! Plus your weird scratching thing is not nothing!" she said playfully elbowing me. I simply rolled my eyes with a smile.

"You know that our family knows you're going through a lot and might say things you don't mean right? I'm not the only one." I said, and her smile fell.

"Yea… I'm not so sure. They always seem so… sad whenever I get like this and I understand why, I mean, I just yelled at them! They probably tell themselves that I don't mean it, but deep down, they might feel like I do, and will over think about it. I don't know." She stated. I just smiled. I wasn't going to able to convince her.

That night, Lynn went back downstairs and apologized. Of course, they said not to worry about it, but obviously, she still did. She finished eating her small amount of food that she had there, then got ready for bed along with the rest of us. Tonight, she slept in her room, which I didn't mind, but I did get used to sleeping with her (Yes. JUST sleeping) so it did feel a bit weird. The next day was a school day, so we all got up early, and got ready for that.

Lynn

My alarm on my phone went off at 5:50 AM… well at least the first one did. I'm one of those people who needs to put 10 alarms on my phone, and then STILL doesn't wake up! My goal wake up time was 6 AM, or at least sometime near that so that way I could have enough time to catch the bus. Yea, I have stooped that low.

You see, Lori was taking all of us before, even when she graduated, but then when I got pregnant, she started having an attitude with me and started being mean to me, so I didn't want to take any of her crap and started walking to school with Lincoln, but as you know, I can walk as much anymore without getting tired really fast. That's why I take the bus with Lincoln and Luan. What? I wasn't going to ride the bus alone!

Anyway, my 6 AM alarm just went off, and I hit dismiss once again. You know that thing that happens when you hit snooze or dismiss on an alarm, and you're awake, but you just want to close your eyes for like a minute more, then when you open them like 25 minutes have passed? Well, yea. That's what usually happens with me, but today I woke up to something better than the sudden realization that I have to rush.

"Babe….~ Wake up baby, your gonna make us late," Lincoln whispered in my ear softly. I fluttered my eyes open to his voice, and there he was. He was on the floor, on his knees, looking at me with a sweet smile.

"Hi…" I said softly.

"Hey…" He replied. We kind of just stared at each other for second and Lincoln brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. He finally got up though sighing. "Come on. We're going to be late." He said holding out his hand as to help me. I took it, but still struggled a bit to get up, so he put his other hand on my lower back to help me up. Once I was standing, I pulled down my shirt a bit more since it kind of went up some when I was in bed, arched my back a little as to crack it, and began to walk to the bathroom.

There, I turned on the water of the shower, grabbed my toothbrush, applied toothpaste on it, then put it in the shower. I took off my clothes and got in the hot flowing water. I love taking a shower in the morning! I don't understand how some of my sisters don't do it. Anyway, after my shower, I got dressed in my room, and then looked at the time to see that it was 6:56 AM! I threw the towel that wrapped my wet hair off and went downstairs the fastest that I could. Of course, it wasn't as fast as I could have gone before, but it was still something.

In the kitchen, Luan, Lana, Lucy, and Lincoln were finishing up their breakfast. They watched as I frantically opened the fridge and pulled out a huge tub of peach yogurt, the bag of sliced bread, and peanut butter from the cabinet. I popped a piece of bread in the toaster, got out a bowl, a paper towel, a spoon, and a butter knife and scooped some yogurt in the bowl while I waited for the bread to finish toasting. When it popped up, I put it on the paper towel and spread the peanut butter on it. Once all of that was done, I grabbed the bowl, and paper towel and headed to the table and plopped in a seat and began to eat a bit more relaxed. They were still at the table.

"Hey…?" Lucy said with a wave.

"Hey, Luce. Lans, Luan." I said shoving a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth all the while taking a bite of the bread. Lincoln got up with his empty plate from his seat on the other side of the table and started to walk to the kitchen. On his way there, he pushed back my extremely long bangs out of my face and kissed my forehead.

You see, there were a few sisters that were ok and were cool with us, so he didn't mind kissing my head or doing small actions like that in front of them, but there were also some sisters *cough Lori cough* who would be completely ballistic about something like that. Anyway, when I finished eating, it was 7:10 AM. That wasn't bad at all. I went upstairs, grabbed my backpack, my huge sweater (UGG! I hated that thing so much!) and went downstairs to set it on the couch.

"Hey, you almost done?" Luan asked me as she set her own backpack on the couch.

"Uh, yea. I think I'm all set to go." I said sitting on the sofa.

"And you're going with your hair down? You never do that!" she said surprised. Crap. I forgot to do my hair after I took the towel off of it.

"…Great. I forgot about that." I said getting up slowly.

"Haha. Here, you're lucky I have an extra scrunchie on me. Sit. I'll fix it for you" She said giggling a bit. I sat back down and she came up from behind me, pulled the hair on my face up, and bundled it all together, smoothing out the top, sides, and bottom. Her gentile hands were so soothing, I nearly fell asleep at that moment. I loved it when people played with my hair.

"And… done!" she said taking her hands off of my head.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem," she said plopping down next to me. "Hey, I've been needing to ask you something."

"Oh no. I'm scared now." I said jokingly. She laughed a bit at this.

"Uh no, I was going to ask… well.." She sighed, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I know exactly what she meant.

"You and Lincoln and…" She said looking down at my belly then back at me. I get her not wanting to say it aloud, as to not allow everyone in the house to hear.

"Oh. That." Should I tell her? I mean I know Lincoln already told her, but… ugh. Fine. "Uh… kinda…? Yea. It's true." I said with my head down.

"You know I don't see you guys any differently, right? "

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm serious. It may be… odd, but I'm here for you two! I know you guys can do this, but if you ever need anything, I'll be there! And I'm not just saying that because there is nothing else to say, or I just wanna sound nice! I mean it." she said grabbing my leg for reassurance and smiling. I smiled back and that's when I heard Lincoln running down the stairs. We looked back and saw him putting his back on as he came down.

"Uh, guys! Come on! 7:34!" He said continuing to run to the door. Luan and I bolted up, grabbed our belongings, and ran out with him. Our bus's arrival time is 7:38, but we did have to walk there so we always tried to be out by 7:30 – 7:32. While we were walking, I asked Lincoln to hold my bag for a second so that way I could have pulled my huge hoodie over my head.

When we got there, the bus came within a minute. Good thing we didn't miss it. I sat in a middle seat with Lincoln, and Luan sat across from us. At school, we sat in the cafeteria and waited for the bell to ring. Soon, the rest of our sisters came in. Once the bell rang, we all split ways and the misery began.

7 bathroom trips later, the bell rang and it was finally lunch time. Thank. God. I got my food, and sat at the Loud table and began to eat. Nothing eventful happened then.

After the last bell rung, I got on the bus, rode home, and started on some homework until 5:10. That's when I left for my ultrasound that was at 5:40 PM. Lincoln came too of course, and so did Leni. Because of the fact that I was still a minor, a person that was 18 years of age or older had to come with me for approval or some shit like that, I don't know, it's dumb, but I'm happy that it was Leni out of anyone, all though I would have much rather it be just me and Lincoln.

Once there, Leni stayed in the waiting room and we went in when they called my name. To make a long and boring story short, I signed some papers, read some stuff, and then lied on a bed with my shirt up as they spread the cold gel on my stomach. I had already been told everything that was needed, so I was just here for the gender and while we were at it, making sure everything was still good with the baby, so it should be nice and fast. I hated going to ultrasounds because they were so awkward and weird in my opinion being a 16 year old, but they had to be done.

"Ok, so it looks like the baby is a…"

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys! Hoped you liked the new chapter. It acctually took me 2 days to write, which isnt long at all for me! It normally takes me 5 to maybe 6 days to write, revise, and edit a chapter so this is for sure the shortest time it has ever taken me._

 _Although I kind of wrote this fast, I really like how this chapter came out. I tried to include some angry Lynn in, some cute Lincoln and Lynn moments, and some school stuff._

 _I based majority of the things like what she ate for breakfast, and the times (although they weren't exactlly the same as my bus times) off of my life. Also, Im pretty sure that you guys know what the gender of the baby is, but just in case some don't know, there is a cliff hanger thing, yay._

 _Anyway, I hope to write the next chapter tonight or tomorrow so yea! Look forward to that! As always, let me know if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion in the reviews section or PM me! until next time! Bye!_ _ **(Wait! Also, How is the spacing? Please let me know!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

***Strong Language ahead. Please read with caution***

Lincoln

"Ok, so it looks like the baby is a girl!" the nurse said. Yes! Even though I have 10 sisters, I actually always wanted a daughter. Wow! I have a daughter! Dbjhskilfdbsnhjvilfhb!

Lynn's face glowed the moment that the nurse said that. I have a feeling that she wanted a girl too.

After that, we told Leni, and she was very excited to say the least. She talked about it with us the whole way home. It truly was cute. At home, Lynn told only a few people. Mom and dad even though she kind of didn't want to, Luan, Lucy, and Luna. To be completely honest with you, I'm not exactly sure why she told Luna. We haven't gotten close to her like Lucy or Luan and it kinda looked like she was upset at us. Maybe Lynn saw something in her that I don't. I don't know.

Anyways, I was in my room chilling, doing homework, you know, the fun stuff, when all of the sudden, I heard a big SMASH and then Lori who screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING SLUT!" That was definitely surprising since Lori literally NEVER curses at any of us. I had a bad feeling in my gut that I knew who she was talking to, and I was scared to look to see if it was who I thought it was. Right when I was about to open the door, Lynn ran in. Crap! Why did it always had to be something about Lynn?! Can't everyone just leave her alone?!

"I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NOW!" she said, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

"What do you mean? Like forever, or just for a little while?" I asked her.

"No! Forever! Now! I can't deal with this shit!" she said as she slid down up against my door and put her knees up and her head down. I kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her arm. Poor thing!

"Baby, look at me. Please." I told her. Her head slowly lifted. "If you want, you and I can take a drive since no one has the car at the moment." I said softly. She just nodded. I took her hand, helped her up, and we walked to the van. On our way there, we could hear Lori bitching in her room and that made Lynn tense up.

In the van, before she even turned it on, she just sat there.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. She sighed and began to tell her story.

"I was passing her room, and then stopped by her door when I heard her fucking telling someone on the phone, most likely Bobby, or one of her friends about me, but she added WAY too much color to the story. She made it seem like I had slept with at least 7 guys and got pregnant and didn't know which one was the dad. Then she went on about how I don't care about anything like my future, or the babies good, and how I was just letting mom and dad handle the situation while I was out living my life and being irresponsible and such! So of course, I wasn't going to let that slide, and I cleared my throat so that way I could get her attention and said 'excuse me, what?!' And she said 'Oh don't act like it isn't true!' And I got mad and yelled 'Its _not_ fucking true!' And she said 'Don't fucking raise your voice at me you little piece of shit!' And I got extremely mad at that point and said 'Don't act like you're this big ol power in the damn house! I'm not your little dog that you can fucking yell at and expect me to stay the fuck quiet! In reality, you ain't shit!' And that's when she grabbed a whole fucking vase and threw it at me, which I dodged, and she screamed… that…" she said, the tears coming back. "I just feel like I'm so hated in this place. I mean, school is bad enough and you'd expect that once I go to my own damn house, I can be comfortable and not deal with this Crap of people calling me these names and making rumors about me, but No! Everywhere I go, people talk shit about me and I never get a break! Why?! Why me?!" she said in a Desperate voice. I felt so bad for her and honestly wished I could tell everyone the truth so they would stop talking about Lynn in such a bad way, but that would only make things worst. The teasing would only increase on not only Lynn, but also me! I wouldn't mind people teasing me though if it meant that they would leave Lynn alone! On top of that, Lori is really getting on my damn nerves now. Ya she is my sister, but she is really being a bitch about this while thing! She honestly needs to calm the fuck down!

Anyway, after some talking, and driving around the neighborhood, Lynn finally calmed down enough to go back to the house, even though we both still dreaded it. Yea living in a big family is… "Fun" and all, but once something that they don't approve of or don't like happens, they turn on you in a heartbeat! On top of that, the lack of attention from our parents had caused such a big distress in our house. Almost as if we have went savage in a way.

Lynn

It has now been a week since I found out the gender of the baby, and let me just say, I have been _very_ excited! I have been planning non-stop sand even though we don't have much money, Lincoln and I have been buying little things here and there. Good thing I ended up getting the job at the grocery store. It wasn't that high of a pay, but it did help. It was only 10 minuets away from the house, 15 with traffic, and it didn't require me to be in my feet the while day which is truly a blessing. I was at cash register, but the way that it's set up is that there are chairs that the people who worked cash register could sit on. They had wheels on them which were dumb since it was up in a little rise, but it still worked. (10 points to anyone who can guess the name of the store)

I went in after school and got out at 8, the closing time. Lincoln has also been looking for a job, but in the mean while, he has been mowing lawns, tutoring elementary school kids, and babysitting. Honestly, anything that he can find that would pay, which I honestly appreciate. Of course, mom and dad didn't know why Lincoln was trying to make money, but probably thought it was to buy video games, comic books, action figures, and all that stuff that he used to do and play with. Yea…. All of this stuff made us both extremely tired by the end of the day, especially Lincoln who worked out side most if the time. Poor thing. Glad to see this is going so well … ugh. I'm really staring to rethink my life decisions….

A/N: Hey guys! Sooo… I have been writing like Non-stop (lol Hamilton reference) at school now. What I mean by that is that the bus brings me to school at around 7:55 am and the morning bell rings at 8:25 am so I always have A LOT of extra time in the morning and frankly, I don't have many friends so it's not like I sit with them and talk to them so instead, I write this story. I actually have written up to chapter 12 so far, so yea now there is no reason for me not to post more often. As you can see, the story has become much more rated M now and so is the next few chapters. This is because I often write in the same tone in which I'm feeling and not to sound… idk how to word it, but I'm kinda sorta maybe very much depressed so yea! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you know the stuff. Comment in reviews, questions, Pm me, yada yada yada. Also, I uploaded this chapter differently to see if the spacing looks any better. Let me know PLEASE! Also, who can guess the store I was referring to?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ronnie Anne**

I walked through the hall of my school with my head down, trying to not get much attention, and just tried to slip by, as usual. That's when I saw a flash then I was on the ground. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see that it was, of all people, Lynn.

"Oww! I'm soo sorry!" she said as she rubbed her head. "I was kinda in a rush, and didn't see you."

"Its fine, don't worry about it," I said helping her up, seeing that she was having a bit of trouble. All of the sudden, I saw something that made me take a double take. Her usually loose and huge sweatshirt had… how do you say…became apretada on her body and I saw that her stomach seemed to be a bit bigger than normal and by that I mean she looked embarazado. Before I got a chance to check again to see if it was just my imagination or reality, she had already pulled the hoodie back to the way she had it where it just looked big. She simply gave a nervous laugh and turned around, and continued to speed walk down the hall. Oooh, I have a lot of questions for Mr. Bobby since I know he has to know something about this!

The whole day, I couldn't get my mind off of Lynn. Is she pregnant? Is she pregnant with some rando or someone she knew? Is she pregnant with LINCOLN?! No! No way that's possible! They would never… would they? GAH! I don't wanna think about that! At lunch, I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to walk up to Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln. Long time no talk eh?"

"Uh, yea. Hey Ronnie Anne. What's up? Did you need something?" he asked me, and I could tell he was confused as to why I was even talking him. I get that.

"Uh no. I was just uh… checking in on you. You know. We just haven't talked in such a long time, I wanted to see how's life in the Loud house!"

"Ummm. Good, I guess. I thought you would know all about us though since your brother is dating my sister and they have been dating for about… what? 2-3 years now?"

"Bobby isn't one to 'gossip' about what happens at his girlfriend's house… so yea, no. I don't really know about you guys anymore. Anything new?" I asked trying my best not to sound suspicious. I most likely failed BIG TIME.

"…Nooo…. Everything the same! You know fights here and there but that's what you get with a big family!" he said quickly. Oh, there is definitely something going on! "Well, I best be going! I don't want everyone asking why I took so long or where I was. Hehe," he said speeding off to his table. Right when I was about to sit down, I noticed that Lincoln grabbed Lynn's arm, and pulled her to the hallway. Weird.

 **Lincoln**

"Did you say anything to anyone?!"

"Say anything about what?" She answered innocently.

"Ronnie Anne was talking to me today and… I think she knows stuff…"

"…What stu… WHO THE FUCK TOLD HER?! I BET IT WAS BOBBY! FUCK! NOW THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL PROBABLY KNOWS!" she said hysterically.

"I don't think it was Bobby. He is not the type to tell people about these things. Not even his sister. Maybe she found out, but how?!" I asked trying to think if there were any hints that we could have possibly given. That's when Lynn's face dropped and fear struck her eyes.

"It was me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Today I was rushing to the bathroom because the one near me was locked so I was going to the one in the 230 hallway, and I bumped into her… We both fell, and she helped me up. I bet she saw my stomach when I fell and the sweatshirt was against me more fittingly! Freak! I had a feeling she saw something! God, I'm such an idiot!" she said as she put her hands over her face. Want to know what was going through my head? Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Ok. Here is what we are going to do. Knowing Ronnie, she is going to ask Bobby if he knows anything about it and he will tell her. She is going to know but… lets… try… to get her on our side here…" I said slowly as to think closely to what I was going to say.

"We can try… we aren't exactly buddy-buddy with her at the moment…"

 **Ronnie Anne**

When they came back from the hall, they were silent and looked Stressed. I gotta figure this out!

After school, I got on the bus and rode silently all the way till my stop which was the 4th one. I walked the 3-minute walk to my house and got out my keys from my book bag. I opened the door and walked inside the big mess of what used to be my house. Boxes filled the empty spaces of the living room and what space was available in the bedrooms. I immediately walked into my room and plopped my backpack down somewhere. I fell on my bed with my arms stretched out and just stayed like that for a little while looking at the roof. Then the sudden realization that I had something to ask Bobby struck me. I sprinted up and searched the house for my brother.

"Bobby! Bobby, you in here?" I yelled out.

"In here Ronnie Anne!" I heard from the kitchen. I ran in there to see him sitting at the table staring at some papers. He looked very stressed and I felt bad about bothering him about something like this, but I had to know! "What's up? Is everything ok?" he asked me.

"Uh… yea I just… I just had a question but if you're busy I can ask you later!" I said quickly. He just chuckled.

"Shoot. What is it?"

"Ok… this may sound… ridiculous but… *sigh* do you know anything about… one of the Loud sisters being… I don't know… maybe pregnant?" I asked nervously. I didn't know how to word the situation exactly and this was the best that I could've, which still isn't the best.

"… Do you know anything about a Loud sister being pregnant?" he asked me, a bit nervous looking up completely from his papers.

"Well, I don't know. That's why I was asking you. I thought that I saw something today, and I know that you talk to Lori a lot and figured that you would know if it was true!" I told him. He sighed.

"Yea… one of them are."

"Lynn?"

"Yea."

"Who's the dad?"

"No one knows…"

"What do you mean no one knows?! Is she not telling?! Does she not know herself?! Maybe she's lying—"

"Ronnie! Chill! She says that she doesn't know who the father is, and even if she does and is lying, it's not our problem." He said putting his hands out to stop me from talking. He was right. It's not our problem but hell, curiosity sure was knocking on my door, but I was going to leave it there.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll drop it. Anyway, what are you doing?" I asked him trying not to nag too much. I was already out of my comfort zone by asking him and by talking too much. Yea, yea. I know. This sounds NOTHING like me, but a lot has changed in the last… What? 3 years? On top of that, I was still depressed about this whole "being sent back" thing.

"I'm trying to look over some old court papers… see where I can prove them wrong… maybe if there is a mistake, we could stay!" he said, but I could tell he was trying to convince himself more than me at this point. We already got sent out of the country, and they were actually being nice and letting us have a week to pack and say bye to people which they NEVER do. Glad Bobby pulled some strings and managed to get us that privilege.

"Any luck?"

"*sigh* Nope. I'm really sorry about this! I know you were counting on me to fix this, but I just couldn't." He sadly stated.

"Bobby I know that you have been working your ass off trying to fix this, but I think it's time to just accept this as life. I mean, you'll be fine! You can stay here with Lori and find some apartment and—"

"What?! There is no way I'm leaving you guys!"

"You don't have to do this! I sure mom would understand you staying here! We will be fi—"

"No! Absolutely not! I will not stay while you guys are a whole country away! We are family and family stays together!"

"Bobby You—"

"I'm going and that's my final answer." He said firmly. It scared me when he talked like this so I decided it's best to just nod and leave. Once in my room, I did homework, then began to pack whatever I could. This sucks, but I'm going to make the best of it! Maybe I can convince myself it's just a vacation. A vacation that I'm forced to go to by the American government and never come back… fun!

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello peoples. Here I am. Again. Like always, I'm sooooo sorry it took a whole month to get this up, even though it was already written. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. So yea, I don't know much about deportation as you can probably see and I understand that it's a serious matter and in no way am I trying to make a joke out of it. I just want to add something different than most TLH Fanfics. I am going to make something of it and that is why I added it in. Also, the parts that Ronnie Anne spoke Spanish isn't to make it seem like she didn't know English or make it a typical "every Hispanic speaks Spanish" or whatever you want to call it, issue. I did it because, I, Myself, am a Hispanic and use these terms instead of the English term for the word. (if that makes sense…) Embarazada (Pregnant) is how I always say pregnant out of habit and as for apretada, I don't know how to say that word in English sooo yea. I saw my chance to use a word that I can't translate and still say it the way that I do and it will still be acceptable. I hope that made sense. Thanks for reading this story and I will be uploading chapter 11 in a few! Bye Bye!

p.s. If you think Lori Is bad now, it gets worse! A LOT WORSE! HAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Luan**

I looked at my laptop in aw. I can't believe that I've never watched Law and order! It's really good! I'm so happy Luna introduced me to it. No, we weren't having another sishomeover. I just really like watching new stuff. So yea. Law has basically been my new obsession. Law and order, blue bloods, criminal minds, all that stuff, plus actual laws. I have a class called Law and Terminology that I was put into at the beginning of the school year and I didn't think I would like it so much! That's why I started watching the shows. I mean, the shows are not real or exact, but I still like them. I still enjoy comedy, but I really like law too! Maybe that is what I can do with my life. Be a lawyer. I still don't know. I would have to think abo-

"GET OUT! I'M SO DONE WITH ALL YOU LITTLE KIDS IN THIS HOUSE!" Lori screeched at the top of her lungs. Not again. You see, Lori has been extra bitchy lately. Well, at least for the last 5 months. She has always been bossy and somewhat rude, but she has gotten 15x worse! She yells at everyone now for absolutely no reason and makes people feel like shit. To be honest, it's kind of sad to call her my sister from the way she has been acting. I don't know what it is exactly that has been pissing her off so much, but whatever it is, she needs to chill! I'm pretty sure that it's Lynn and Lincoln, but that can't be the complete reason. Right? Anyway, looks like it was Lola who she yelled at. Poor thing. I wonder what she did? Probably nothing knowing Lori. I mean, Lola is only 9! Lori is 20! She needs to relax! I can't wait till the day she and Leni leave! Not that I have anything against Leni, but they are already adults! I think it's time they leave the nest. I know Luna will be 18 soon and will be an adult too, but she is fine for now. Also… the rooms will be moved down so I can change rooms or better yet, have my own room! Please don't take this as me being salty or anything but when you live in a big family, you get tired of certain ways after a while.

 **Rita**

After 7 hours of work, and another 4 hours after that, I finally got home. I opened the door, and got into the loud house (pun intended) and went straight into my bedroom. There, I changed into some more comfortable clothes. I wanted to take a nap, but I knew that I needed to eat something first so that way I don't pass out due to hunger. In the kitchen, I looked in the fridge to see that there were still some leftover rice and chicken from yesterday night, so I heated that up and ate in my room. Normally by now, one of my kids would have called me for something that they wanted, or needed, or complain about something, but lately, that hasn't happened. I guess they have just become more independent in the last 2 years. When I finished with my food, I didn't even take the plate to the kitchen. I just left it on my nightstand and fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up when Lynn came home from work at 8 and plopped on our bed. He did his own thing for a bit and then fell asleep. That's when I got up and took the plate to the kitchen. There, I saw Lynn Jr. Sitting at the table leaning on her hand.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Ya… just a migraine. It's not a big deal…" she said as she got up to leave but I stopped her on her tracks.

"Hey um, can we talk?"

"About what?" she asked nervously.

"No. Just talk. You know."

"Uh ok…" she said as she sat back down and I sat across from her.

"So how are you?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"How has school been for you with everything?"

"Uh… fine." She hesitantly answered.

"You sure? You didn't sound so sure."

"Yea mom! It's all fine."

"Ok, ok! I was just asking." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"So do you know what you want to do for your baby shower?"

"WHAT? No! I'm not doing a baby shower!"

"And why not? You can use some things for the baby."

"I'm not doing a baby shower! Everyone will judge, I will be put on the spot, and I will NOT have fun! I can just use some of our old stuff. Plus I will buy some things. If anything, I can ask for help from the family, but ONLY if I truly can't afford some things because I do want the best for her."

"Alright then. So what do you have and what do you need?"

"I have a rocker, a bottle warmer, some blankets, some clothes from Lily and some of our old stuff, and I have a baby bath. I need a crib because I'm not using Lily's old beat up one, some bottles, pacifiers, some clothes, diapers, a diaper bag, and a breast pump. Also little things like lotion, a brush, and things like that. I'm getting there." She said looking down. Poor thing. She has so much to buy with not enough money. You know what? Lynn and I will get her something! But What?

 **Lana**

… I have nothing to say. Why did you put me here?

And I'm still here! Great, ok so I guess I can talk about life! It's not that good. The house has a weird vibe in it since Lori is always mad now, mom and dad is never here anymore, and since Lynn got pre-

 **Leni**

IM IN! I GOT INTO RISD! THE RHODE ISLAND SCHOOL OF DESIGN! I CAN FINALLY LEAVE AND START WORKING ON BECOMING A FASHION DESIGNER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

 **Lana**

NOW YOU CUT ME OFF?! WOW OK! NEVER MIND! I'M DONE!

 _ **A/N:**_ Ok so I just uploaded chapter 10 and now 11. I don't know yet, but I might also do 12 today. I do have up to chapter 15 written… anyway, there isn't much to say so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to what is to come!


	12. Chapter 12

Lori

This is it. The week Leni is moving away to Rhode Island. It really sucks but I am kind of happy for her. I'm happy that she worked hard and get herself into a university for something that she loves, but to be 100% honest, I think going to school for fashion design is not the best route to get in to. It's not guaranteed a job or a successful future. It's unrealistic, but I will support her, I guess… I don't know. I just have always been a person of logic and tries to make sure I have a guaranteed future, but I also know how much Leni has been wanting this. As her sister, I want to be supportive. I mean, I already lost a brother and a sister, I don't want to lose another by telling her that she is wrong even though she is. Mom decided that it was a good idea to do a bunch of "fun" family activities together before she leaves so that way, we can make good memories with her while we still can. I guess to make up for the lack of things when we were younger. The first activity on the lost is today. It's to Dairy Land. Most of us were happy to go but found this whole "fun" thing weird and completely forced. The car ride wasn't long but felt like a lifetime with everyone being so annoying. Especially Lynn and Lincoln who I'm trying to ignore but is hard to when it's so disgusting what they are doing. Being all in love and stuff? gross! At the park, we let Leni choose what we were going to do because mom and dad wouldn't let us split up like we usually do. She said if we split up, it doesn't count as a family memory. Whatever. Anyway, she chose the rides, then where we went to eat afterward. It was a small café that was about 10 minutes away that I never knew existed. Apparently, it's her favorite place to eat. They had good food, I must admit, but it was still excruciating being there as a broken family. Everything has changed throughout the years. Lily is VERY talkative, Lisa is more outgoing and more like an average 7-year-old, Lola and Lana have kept their personality's but they are both more quiet and resistant, Lucy has always been quiet, but now she is 10 times more and barely speaks anymore, Lincoln (who I no longer consider my brother) is more responsible, Lynn (she is not my sister either) no longer likes sports and is not that competitive anymore, Luan doesn't tell jokes anymore and is starting to let go of comedy more and more each day. Luna is less Rocker, and more just a huge music lover, but she has also got a bit quiet, and Leni, you already know. She is leaving. The first to leave the nest. I don't know when I'll leave. My original plan was to get a job, then move into an apartment with Bobby, but now that he said that he is moving to Mexico with his sister and mother, I don't know anymore. I feel bad for them. Like, really bad. I hope everything goes ok with them down there. Anyway, after that we FINNALLY got home and right when we thought that we were free, we were sat in the living room to watch a movie. No, correction, SOME movies. We watched them till we started to fall asleep and then, and only then were we let go. I left around 10 pm. I was exhausted from today. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a more relaxing day.

Leni

Aaannnd Mom and Dad planned another activity today! They are fun, yea, but I don't want this to be a thing. It's exhausting and feels forced! We aren't the same family that we were in 2011! Those were good times, but we are now our 2014 version! Mom and dad still think that nothing has changed though and thinks it's as easy as 1-2-3 to have us all together and have a good time when that's not the case. Yea, it's fun to see us all together and stuff, but I can tell everyone is really uncomfortable. Anyway, today's activity was going to a museum- something that we have literally never done before! I guess they needed something to do and got desperate and found out about the museum and said 'sure! Why not!' Anyway, I got to see some art that got me inspired to create certain styles, and patterns of clothing, so I guess that's Good! I'm leaving tomorrow at 8:35 AM, so we went home sooner then we did yesterday. Mom and Dad insisted on coming with me so that they can help me settle in, and I just … couldn't say-

Lynn

"No?" I asked her.

"Yea. Exactly." Leni said to me, lowering her head.

"well yea I agree, that kinda sounds bad, but at least you don't have to bring all your stuff into your room alone. That would suck even more…"

"yea, I guess your right." She finalized.

These past 2 days were exhausting! First, we go to Dairy Land which is unfair since I can't go on any rides, then second, they wake us up early today to go to the museum which involved walking. A LOT of walking! I'm just really tired! As I lay in my bed and try to get some rest, I hear a small and quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." I gently say. Lola walked in.

"Hey, Lynn… can I hang out with you?" she asked just loud enough for me to hear.

"Sure… is everything alright?" I asked her a bit concerned. She never asked to hang out with me before…

"Yea… yea. It's just. I don't know. Why are things so different now?" she asked walking towards me and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Well," I began, sitting up from my lying down position, "I guess just… after some years, we all changed. Mom and Dad stopped being in the house more and more, and I believe that… for that reason, we have all changed… in a way. That's why it's weird when we do things all together."

"Yea. It's like … everyone is really quiet now! Except for Lori…" she said mumbling the last part.

"Ha! Yup! If anything, I feel Lori got louder!" I said on a less serious note laughing. She laughed too.

"You know, you've changed too."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed for the better!"

"Oh, so I was bad before?" I asked her playfully nudging her arm. She giggled.

"No! I mean like… you seem… happy in a way. Like you are more grown-up. You are also nicer!" She claimed.

"Whatever!" I said playfully pushing her and got another laugh from her. That's when Lucy walked in.

"Oh. Hey Lola. What are you doing here?" she asked stepping in and closing the door. She then plopped on her bed as Lola answered.

"I was just uh… talking to Lynn… I can leave if you want!" She said getting up fast.

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" I said grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked her concerned.

"Ya, I wouldn't ask you to leave. What's wrong?" Lucy added, getting up from her bed and walking towards Lola. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm… fine… really!" She said desperately trying to convince us. This made me feel uneasy and sad. I can tell that Lucy felt the same way as she glanced at me and I glanced at her.

"Come on," I said letting go of her arm and walking ahead of her to the door.

"Where?!" She asked scared.

"To Vanzilla. We're going somewhere. You to luce." I said calmly opening the door.

"But it's 9 o'clock!" She squealed.

"So?" I said back nonchalantly. She looked at the ground and quietly said 'Ok' and began to follow; Lucy following her. I grabbed the keys from the kitchen and walked outside without anyone realizing- thank God! If they did, they would have stopped me, or worse, try to come along! We all got in, and I started the car and drove off to a mystery location. Everyone was quiet. The ride was about 20 minutes, but we got there which is what counts.

Lola

When the van stopped, we were at some old building. It looked abandoned. Why are we here? I followed Lynn and Lucy into the building that apparently, Lynn had the key for. Well, it was under a rock, but she knew where it was. Inside, it was dusty and dark and this made me cling to Lucy. We went up some stairs, then down a hallway to a room that was at the end.

"Uh, Lynn…?" I said nervously. No answer. "Lynn, what is this place?" I asked her cautiously. With a bit of difficulty, she banged the old door open.

"This," she said stepping into the room, "is a place an old friend showed me a while back." We stepped inside and there was an old bed that was covered in a plastic cover and furniture with the same look. There was a French door leading outside that had beautiful white linen curtains draped over them. Lynn opened the French doors and that's when I saw it. The whole city of Detroit all lite up in front of us. It took my breath away.

"Wow…!" I said stepping onto the balcony.

"I Know right?" Lynn said stepping outside as well and leaning her arms on the railing beside me. "I used to come here a lot when I needed space from it all. When I felt that it was all falling onto of me and crushing me. I would come here, and it would help me see that there is so much more then what I thought everything was." She said calmly. "I know the house can be really stressful, especially right now, but I want to make sure- well I want to see if that is what is wrong, or is it something more?" I sighed.

"Its…. A lot." I said with my head down. That's when Lucy came out too and hugged me from behind. Normally that would scare me, but for some reason, it didn't. On top of that, Lucy NEVER hugs people! "It started at school. People heard about you and Lincoln and bullied me for it. I've NEVER been bullied! I have always been friendly and was always on good terms with everyone! They keep calling you guys mean things and when I'd stand up for you guys, I would "pay" as said in their own words…"

"Who?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Everyone! Everyone in my class and some out of my class! They all hate me now!"

"I-I'm sooo sorry Lola! I never meant for ANY of this to happen!" Lynn said so apologetically, it broke my heart.

"It's not your fault! Or Lincoln's! You guys are in love! I wouldn't ask you guys to EVER stop being together because of ANY reason!" I said touching her arm. She slightly smiled.

"Wait. You said it STARTED at school! What else is there?" Lucy asked me.

"Yea. Then it was mom and dad. They are NEVER home anymore! I feel like I don't even have a mom or dad!"

"I get that…" both Lynn and Lucy said in the same tone and in unison.

"After that, I felt like everything was changing! No one is the same anymore, so now, Lori thinks that she can run everything her way! She is a huge bully to me now! She says very hurtful things to me and just laughs when I cry! That's why I'm so scared to do anything! I feel like she is going to yell at me or even slap me like she once did-"

"SHE DID WHAT NOW?!" Lynn asked infuriated. Oh no…

A/N: Hello Ladies and Gents! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but here it is. Chapter 12. I have been focusing on writing more than publishing but just for your information; I have up to chapter 15 written. I will try to upload more often so I don't leave you guys on hiatus, but yea, for now, enjoy this chapter. (Also, if you read any of my other stories, I have not forgotten them, I have just been focusing on this one a lot.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Lynn**

"SHE DID WHAT NOW?!"

"I was in my room and she was talking to me but I was zoning out and I guess she had asked me a question and I didn't answer because I didn't even know she was asking me because… well I was zoned out! That's when she slapped me and I fell on the floor. She said that next time I don't answer her, it would be worse…" she said with tears all welled up in her eyes. Oh if Lori thought that she won and that she has seen the last of me, oh boy was she wrong! Messing with me is one thing but messing with my little sister is a whole new book! Don't get me wrong, I was angry, but I couldn't show it. At least not now. I had to be supportive to Lola. Based on what she was telling us, it's clear to see that she was depressed. I want to help, but I'm not quiet sure what to do.

We stay at the house for another 20 minutes before we leave. When we get home, we notice that no one realized that we were ever gone. I wouldn't expect anyone to realize anyway. Everything here is very "every man for him self" so no one cares and since mom and dad are already asleep, they never notice anything. Well you know what, I lied. There is one person here that noticed and I'm kinda scared about what they will-

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

 **Lincoln**

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I said pulling Lynn inside her and Lucy's room.

"I only left for a few."

"And I called you like 10 times and texted you and you never even bothered to answer!" I said still angry, crossing my arms now.

"Linc, relax. We just left for what? An hour? An hour and 20 minutes? No need to get so worked up." Lucy said walking in and closing the door behind her calmly. "Geez, you act as if you were our dad, and even then, our dad doesn't act so uptight!"

"I'm not uptight!"

"Yea; yea are." She said back. I looked over at Lynn for support or something! But you know what I got instead?! Just guess!

"She has a point…"

"You too! Oh come on! I'm not uptight!"

"Hopefully he'll give Lacy some freedom to leave his sight for 5 minutes!" Lucy said to Lynn in a sarcastic tone, just to get me upset. And of course, Lynn laughed at this which made me turn red. "Oh don't worry baby tomato! I'm sure she will _love_ to be with you _24/7_!" She said getting another laugh from Lynn and another aggravated stare from me. That's it. I just left then and there.

 **Lynn**

I howled in laughter! I couldn't take how sensitive he was! And how he got red?! HAHAHAHA!

"I better go check on him before he gets into a spiral." I said wiping a tear of laughter from my eye. I then left to his room. Of course out of habit, I tried to just open the door, but it was actually locked for the first time.

"Linc, it's me. Open the door." I said knocking on the door, then putting my hands in my back pocket.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with Lucy and make fun of me some more?!" said a muffled voice from inside.

"Oh come on Link! I'm sorry! We weren't serous!" I said in protest.

…

…

…

Silence, and then I heard the lock click and the door opened slightly. I pushed it the rest of the way noticing that he had just opened it and sat back down on his bed. I closed it behind me and sat next to him on his bed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You know that Lucy was just messing with you right? She's just being a little sister. You don't need to get so worked up." I said, but in a reassuring way rather than the mocking and sarcastic way Lucy and I were earlier.

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't think you realize that I worry for you!" he said, voice cracking a bit.

"Of course I know that! It's one of your many qualities! You care about people _._ ALOT!" I said, eyes widening to show emphasis.

"I mean it." He said sternly.

"Babe, I know. Don't worry though. I was trying to help Lola."

"What's wrong with Lola?" he asked more concerned this time.

"Umm… I'm not sure if she would want me to tell you the extremes of the situation, but to sum it up, things have been happening to her and it's really putting her down to the point of depression." I said, the memory of what she said about Lori filling my mind causing it to rage again.

"…was it really bad…?" he said noticing my anger. I don't know how he does it, but he always notices the little things that sometimes, I don't even realize myself.

"Honestly, yes, but I don't want to lose her trust so maybe you can hang out with her and get her to tell you. Don't ask go her straight up _why are you depressed?_ Like some dimrod, but ease her into it. Ya know?"

"Yea, yea. Understood." He said nodding.

*Knock knock knock*

"Who ever it is, no." Lori said from the other side of the door.

"I wasn't asking permission!" I said as I barged in.

"What is it now?! Hasn't this family had enough of your crap?"

"My crap?!" I said becoming giddy. "Yea because I'm the one who goes around slapping my little sisters and yelling at everyone right?!" I said in a mock happy voice.

"I've never hit any of y'all!"

"Really?! Then why the fuck is Lola telling me you slapped her?!"

"That little bitch! I barley touched her! She wasn't answering me so I was trying to get her attention!"

"Bullshit! She told me that you have been bullying her verbally for a while now and then, you fucking slapped her to the point where she fell, all for a question?! You're really fucked up Lori!"

"I'm fucked up? I'm not the slut who slept with my own fucking brother! On top of that, I'm not the pregnant teenager here, am I?" she said which made my blood boil.

"LINCOLN IS NOT THE FATHER! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed. Probably wasn't the beat idea, but good thing mom and dad were completely knocked out.

"Likeable story! And don't yell at me!" She said shoving me. Oh that's it. In anger, I grabbed what ever was closes to me, which was one of Leni's huge text books that she was going to read on the plane, and threw it at her, full force. It hit her forehead, made her scream 'ow!' and put her hand to the new bruise. I'm not gonna lie. I was feeling proud of myself. A big red circle was forming in the center of her forehead.

"Oh you are going to pay big time!" She said as she started to charge towards me. I closed the pre locked door that I did while I was standing by it as to give me time to run. Crap. I wanna kill her but I can't because I can barley run, never mind fight. Plus, even if I could, I wouldn't want to put Lacy in harm's path. As I rushed down the stairs, I remembered the one place where I could go and she wouldn't know about it. There's a broken price of wood under the stairs of the basement that is just big enough to fit in. With the help of Lucy, we were able to fix it in a way that allowed one to hide in the wall without the broken wood being a dead giveaway. That's where I went. It was hard to bend and get down there, but I did it. Inside the hole, I waited. Listened. Remained quiet. As I thought, Lori didn't find me, but I knew she was looking so I stayed in there.

By 1 am, I was in my bed and was finally starting to fall asleep. An hour and 45 minutes I was in that damn hole! ONE HOUR AND 45 MINUETS! Unbelievable. Lori is _really_ starting to create massive boarders between me and her. Her and I? Ugh! I don't care! You get it!

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello peoples, here is chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it—I know that this was one of my favorite chapters! I love pushy Lucy, sentimental/ annoyed/ angry Lincoln, and just how everything unfolds. It might sound narcissistic since I did write it, but the thing is, I wrote this a while back so when I came back to read it, I had forgotten what had happened here. Also the thing of the whole "A whole new book" is like the saying "A whole new chapter" but with more depth…. Get it? Ha ha ha… ok… anyway… yea. Also, disclaimer, in no way am I making fun of depression, but I like diversity among my stories and will try to talk about as much things as I can to spread awareness about them and so that people may not be as oblivious to them. This is coming from someone who has been through it themselves multiple times before so please don't say that I'm in the wrong for this. Ok well, that's all. See y'all later._


	14. Chapter 14

**Leni**

I woke up at 5:30 a.m. to the sound of my annoying alarm on my phone. Everybody was still asleep since they normally all tried to get up anywhere from 6 a.m. to 6:30 a.m. I gotta admit, I was extremely excited! I couldn't wait to get to Rhode Island. The sound of the autumn leaves being dragged by the cool October breeze across the pavement outside and that gave the house a chilled environment was so calming to me. I loved it! I got up from my bed, and jumped in the shower. After that, I put on some warm clothes, and started to strip my bed as to take the sheets with me. I put them in a suite case and made my way to the kitchen to eat something before I was to leave. A few days ago, Lola made muffins with Lucy and there was still some left, so I ate one of those. To be honest, they were great! As I finished the muffin, I heard some people getting up and ready for school. I would say "Lucky I don't have to go to school anymore" but I'm literally getting ready to go to a school in a few.

As I stand by the front door, waiting for dad to get ready, the clock strikes 6:45 a.m. I watch as all of my siblings scatter through out the house getting ready for school. At 6:56 am, everything was set, and in the car. This was it. My last moments in my childhood house. I first went to mom's room, hugged her and said good bye to her. She apologized for not being able to go with me since she had work, but I told her not to worry about it. There wouldn't be enough room in the car for her anyway! After sad words were said, and hugs were given, I left her room. I then made my way to the living room where Lynn, Luan, and Lucy sat on the couch.

"This is it guys… I'm really going to miss you!" I said looking at them.

"The first to leave. Let us know what it feels like when you're off doing big things at RISD!" Luan said, standing up and hugging me. Lucy joined in. After the hug, there was Lynn. She looked at me, and then hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Leni!" She said letting go.

"I'll miss you too! I promise I'll come visit! Especially when Lacy is born!" I said with joy.

"Ha! You don't have to if you don't want to or can't… I know it's a far trip…" she said, a hand behind her neck, and her face towards the floor.

"Of course I'll be here! Nothing is more important then the birth of my first niece!" I said. She just chuckled. I then made my way upstairs and saw Lola and Lana, who I hugged and said bye to, Luna, Lisa, Lily and Lori whom I did the same, then finally, Lincoln. My little brother who had always been there for me. No offense to the others but I think I'll miss him the most. We hugged, exchanged words, then, I left. It was very sad, yet exciting in a way. This was the ending of a chapter in my life, yet, this was also the start to a new one and I couldn't wait. The car ride then began. Only 11 hours and 20 minutes till RISD! This is going to be a LOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGG trip…

 **Lynn**

As soon as Leni left, the house felt empty. Yea, yea. I know. How can a house with 12 people in it feel empty? It was just her aura that was missing. I left about 10 minutes after her to get the bus with Lincoln and Luan. The day was no different then any other, with the exception of the thought of Leni that had consumed me.

I wonder what she's doing right at this moment. Where is she right Now? Is dad being totally obnoxious? How long until she gets to RISD? All this was floating in my head during 5th period. Most importantly, what is it like to leave the house and to not come back? That's what I wondered the most. I longed for that. To leave the pit of hate and chaos and to not return. God, she was lucky. I have no idea why Lori would want to stay. On top of that, she is just being a nag to everyone here. Everyone would just be better off if she left.

 **Leni**

5 hours in and it's 12:24 p.m. We had stopped for gas about once now, and stopped for food once. Dad and I had made an agreement with music to switch who gets to choose every so often and right now it was dad's turn. My head leaned on my arm that was perched up on the car door as he blasted his nauseating country music and sang it, full volume. WWWWHHHHHYY?! Anyway, other than the country music, all has been… not bad I guess? Sitting for this long has been tiring, but oh well. We only have about 6 hours till RISD. Yay. Fun. As I drowned out the sound of the music, I began to drift into thought about what my life in college would be like. I do hope that I get along with my roommate. I get along with everybody really, so let's just say I hope my roommate gets along with me. I really am excited to get there. Oh! And I forgot to say the best part! Gabriel- my friend that was helping me through out this whole process- has also gotten accepted into RISD and is currently on the road as well to the university! YAY! I'm so glad I'm not going completely alone, although I do wish for independence. Its different going with friends than family, Ya know.

A/N: Here ya go guys! A quick, short and sweet chapter. Sorry about that but since it was so short, now I have time to look over chapter 15 and upload it possibly today! Yay! Ok so I'll just leave you guys at that. Till next chapter! Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Luna**

"Hey, Lynn, quick favor. Can you— are you ok?" I ask her, walking into her room - seeing that she was on her bed sitting with her eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Uh- ya, ya. I'm fine…" she answered, remaining in this format.

"Are you sure, because you look like you're in pain…" I say walking to and sitting on the bed with her.

"… It's just contractions… I'm fine though, trust me! It passes." She said opening her eyes to look at me, still taking deep breaths.

"Oh! Well, do you need anything?! I can help you if-"

"Luna! I'm fine. Ignore me! It passes. It's just what happens when you are 7 months- about to be 8 months pregnant. Relax." She says calmly. "See, it already passed. What did you need?"

"Oh uh… nothing. Just… wanna hang out?" I ask.

"Um, sure. To do what?"

"Oh, I don't know. We can stay here, or go somewhere if you want. I just feel like we haven't been hanging out since… well since everything happened. I just want to be close to you again- regardless of what everyone says and thinks." I told her, carefully choosing my words. She looked down to the side and thought for a while.

"I guess we can watch a movie… I don't know. Only if you want."

"Sure! Luan showed this cool one called A Noir Night not too long ago! It's pretty good."

"Alright then." She finalized. We then walked to Luan's room to get her laptop.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hey, Luan. Can Lynn and I borrow your laptop?"

"Why? Can't you use yours?"

"I wanna show her the movie we watched the other day; A Noir Night." I told her.

"Hmmm…. Ok but I get to watch it with you guys! That's my deal." She finalized with crossed arms and her head held high. I turned to Lynn who just nodded slightly.

"Sure." She told Luan. We then all headed to the living room and connected the laptop to the T.V. Before sitting down, I grabbed water for Lynn seeing that she was getting another contraction. Poor thing. I really do feel bad for her, but in a way, she did ask for it. I don't like to think of her like that though because she is still my sister and I will take care of her no matter what, so whether she asked for it or not, we are not going to think about it. Getting to know her story will be the first step I take in order to get close to her again. I never like to judge people by rumors or by how things seem to be. I need the full story.

Once the movie ended, we talked for a bit about randomness until Lincoln walked in the front door. He has been out for the day working and such and just now got home around 6:15 P.M.

"Linc, can you do me a favor and come with me somewhere? Please."

"Honestly, I'm kind of tired and just want to…" He started before he noticed that Lynn was doing the sad puppy look. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the car keys that were near the door. "Fine. Let me just change." He groaned heading upstairs. "Outgoing or casual?" He hollered from upstairs.

"Casual." She answered, not even looking back at him, but instead getting her phone from her back pocket. "I don't mean to bail on you guys, it's just that I have been needing to go somewhere and I'm finally getting the opportunity to."

"No problem. We get it." I said with a smile with Luan mimicking.

 **Lincoln**

"Sooo this super important thing you had to do was go to McDonald's?" I asked her annoyed, noticing that the direction that we were heading was to the fast-food joint.

"Ummm… yes?" Lynn answered innocently as we pulled into the drive-thru. I just sighed.

Once the food was ordered, we pulled into a parking space, parked the car, and started to eat.

"So something weird happened today…" Lynn said as she took a fry out. I now turned to her direction to listen. "Luna wanted to hang out with me today, then Luan joined in. I don't know if they genuinely want to spend time with me or if they are playing some joke on me or something but… it's just strange…"

"Why would they be playing a joke on you?"

"Because everyone hates me…"

"I don't hate you. If anything, I love you a little too much!" I chuckled.

"Ha! Well ok fine. Everyone BUT you hates me."

"That's not true. Although things have gotten… shaky, you still matter to people. If it was Lori who asked you, I would speculate things, but the fact that it was Luna and Luan, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I guess your right… I'm still kinda upset you told Luan the truth! You're lucky she didn't blab to anyone…! WAIT! DOES LUNA KNOW?!" She asked me panicky.

"Not that I know of… I know I didn't tell her." I said questioning myself now.

"Crap! Now how do we find out without actually asking her straight up in case she doesn't know?"

"…I don't know…" I answered unsurely. "Maybe I could ask her if she has any idea who the father of the baby is as in, you know, a conversation starter… maybe? I don't know…"

"That might work, but you would have to play it off perfectly as to not create suspicion."

"*sigh* I'll try my best," I told her. Man, I love her but I'm so freaking tired that I don't have the energy to answer all her endless questions right now. She has always been so curious and I don't mind that, it's just when you wake up early for school, then go straight to work at a factory, it's hard to take it all in.

 **Lynn**

Another day, another drag. I would say everything went the same as always, but they didn't.

In English, my teacher decided to pair us up to partners for a project. I got paired with some girl named Jennifer. Usually, she sat two seats to my left, but I didn't really know her, but now, thanks to my teacher's new seating arrangements, we sit together at our now pushed together desks. All partners were like this. I don't like getting close to ANYONE at school both physically and physiologically due to my guest that I'm carrying, so this was frustrating. I found myself constantly trying to fix my sweater and arrange the way I was sitting as to avoid her eyes on me and from her speculating. This is going to be a LOOOOONNNNGGG 2 months…

"The assignment is to create a presentation on what a book- that will be drawn from this sac at random- is about. It will be displayed on a trifold board that you or your partner must provide. You will read it thoroughly, write an essay that is at least 1,000 words summarizing the book, and create your trifold presentation. Your essay will be printed on a separate paper from your trifold boards. As for the format of the boards itself, you may set it up however you wish so long as you have at least one picture, the origins of the book or author, the date it was published, how long it took to write, and how it reflects on the time period it was written during. Each of the English 2 classes has a topic. Fantasy, children books, biographies, and lucky us, classics." Our teacher said, receiving a groan from everyone. Soon enough, she came around with the sac to each of the 12 groups. Once she came to me, I stuck my hand in and picked a small piece of folded up paper. I opened it to read "Little Women by Luisa May Alcott. Page count: 528" My partner and I groaned at the length but felt resentment afterward hearing this boy named John and his partner Alexander complain at their book.

"752 PAGES?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO READ ALL 752 PAGES OF MOBY-DICK AND MAKE THIS PRESENTATION CRAP IN ONLY 2 MONTHS?!" John yelled receiving an annoyed look from Ms. Cerroto.

"Language Mr. Laurens, and with dedication and focus, you and Alexander can read it and do the assignment just in time." She told him but he just groaned and put his head down.

"Alright Lynn, how are we doing this? One of us read and the other does the project or we both read separately and do the project together or…" Jennifer started. Facing me and counting on her fingers the options for enthusiasm.

"I say since it's a pretty long book that we both read it. Separately. The sooner we both finish it, the sooner we can get the board done. If we both read it, there is no excuse for any of us to not know what we are talking about during the essay making. Speaking of which, how will that be done?" I asked her.

"Ummmmm….. We can both work on it. When the time comes, we will figure it out." She stated.

"Ok, everyone. Here are the books. When I call them out, both you and your partner need to come up and get a copy for each of you. To Kill a Mocking bird," she said as two girls stepped up. "The Scarlet Letter" a boy and a girl rose. "Phantom of the Opera, Moby-Dick, The Great Gatsby, Fahrenheit 451, Little Women, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Pride and Prejudice, Frankenstein, and the Crucible." She said, one by one, having students grab their books. Lucky for me, Jennifer grabbed both of the books, allowing me to remain seated. Thank God because I hated getting up while in class due to its… difficulties on me. I mean obviously I had to get up at some point, but if it could be avoided, it would. During the rest of the class, we read as far as we could. I got to the end of chapter 1 which wasn't that bad for 35 minutes considering how long it was. Based on what I've seen before, Jennifer seemed to be a kiss ass, but for now, I would have to give her the Benefit of the doubt since she was my partner and all. God, I really do hope that I don't get stuck doing all the work or I end up stuck working with someone I truly don't like.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey guys! I hope this chapter didn't take too long to upload, I really don't know, I don't remember when I published chapter 14. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and BTW, this story first started to get written BEFORE season 2, so a lot of the things in here are based on my imagination, although I do try to add in some of the details from the newer seasons in a way that doesn't interfere with the story too much if that makes sense. Like when I first started writing this, Ronnie- Anne and her family still lived in their house in Michigan—not in the city with the rest of her family. So in the story (Before she moves to Mexico) she still lives in the house that she did previous to moving to the city. Things like that is what I mean. Sorry if that was hard to understand. Anyways, until next time since that is all I had to say. Peace!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Lynn**

Shit. This crap really is getting annoying! Each time these Braxton hicks hit, they hurt even more. It's not to the point that I can't bear it, but they _are_ uncomfortable. Whenever they come- which is frequent- I don't like to be with people. I don't want their pity or 'help' as they call it. Honestly, there is no way to help. I just need to move or find a better position to be in and/or drink some water. That's it. So when my sister's or Lincoln tries to come with the whole 'let me help you' or 'you need to do this' and all that, I really get frustrated. So that brings us to today; Wednesday, November 19th, 2014.

"Hey Lynn, I started looking into apartments and I was wondering what are the things that you want it to inc-"

"Not now Lincoln. I'm _not_ in the mood!" I told him sternly as he walked in my room, and as I sat on my bed.

"What do you mean 'not in the mood?' It's literally a quick question. I don't have any other time to do this so while I'm at it, I figured you'd want a say." He said annoyed.

"Just… get what ever! I don't care! Can you just leave?"

"Can I ask what's up with the attitude?" he angrily asked me.

"Dude, just leave! I'll deal with you later!"

"You don't have to be fucking rude! Damn! I was just asking a question!"

"I'm not fucking being rude! You want me to get rude?! Fine! Get the fuck out of my room you ass-hat! I'm getting a bunch of Braxton hicks right now and don't want to be with you!"

"Why?! Why do you _never_ like people to help you?"

"Lincoln it's not a question of if I like help or not! There is literally no way to help! I can handle this _alone_ because it's happening to _me_!"

"Have you tried switching positions—"

"No! Stop telling what I should do! I ALREADY KNOW! DAMN! WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT YOU HERE DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled and threw my pillow at him.

"Fine bitch. See who helps you when you actually need it." He said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. Did he just call me… bitch? What the hell was his problem?! He has _no_ idea what I'm going through! He needs to freaking learn to be patient with me and understand what I'm feeling! Damn!

 **Lincoln**

What the hell is her problem! I'm only trying to help and she wants to yell at me?! Yea, I can blame it on hormones, but she needs to learn to control her damn temper! Shit! I just get really frustrated when she is like this. I can't talk to her at all like this! I'm just going to call Leni to get my mind off of things.

Leni- Hello?

Lincoln- Hey Leni!

Leni- Lincoln? How did you get in my phone?

Lincoln- uh…. Leni?

Leni- I'm just messing with you! How are you?!

Lincoln- Well… I've been better…

Leni- What's wrong?

Lincoln- … Nothing… stress I guess… anyway, how are you?! How's college?

Leni- I'm great! It's great! I love the professors, the work isn't that overwhelming, and I've made sooo many friends!

Lincoln- That's good! How is Rhode island? Is it similar to Michigan?

Leni- Honestly, no! It's different in a lot of ways! I don't know, I'm just happy here! Not to put you down, but leaving the house was the best choice I've made!

Lincoln- Trust me, I believe it!

Leni- How has the house been? Still the same?

Lincoln- You know it…

Leni- Wow… figures. Don't worry! You'll be out soon! Maybe you should move out of state like me! It's a nice change!

Lincoln- I was actually thinking about that. Most likely, but I don't know yet.

Leni- With Lynn?

Lincoln- Can we _not_ talk about her right now?

Leni- Oh no! Did something happen between you two?

Lincoln- You can say that… It's just so aggravating with her sometimes!

Leni- What happened?

Lincoln- I go to ask her a simple question—what would she like an apartment to include so I know what to look for, but then she just snaps at me! I tell her that she doesn't need to be rude, and then, she curses me out and tells me to get the fuck out of her room! I got mad and told her "fine bitch, see who helps you when you actually need it." And left! That's the thing! She never likes anyone to help her! That's all I'm trying to do!

Leni- Lincoln, you need to understand what she is going though—

Lincoln- I do!

Leni- I'm not finished! You need to understand what she is going though and have patience with her! You will never truly know what it's like to be in her situation. Do you know why she snapped?

Lincoln- She said that she was not in the mood, and then said that she is having a lot of contractions but that gives her no excuse to yell at me!

Leni- Yes, maybe she went at it wrong, but you need to be the bigger person! Right now her hormones are all over the place and she doesn't know how to react to most situations. Calling her a bitch was pretty brutal. You should probably apologize… it would be the right thing to do.

Lincoln- … Why are you always right?

Leni- Maybe because I know best when it comes to being kind …

Lincoln- *sigh* Fine, but knowing her, I need to give her some space first.

Leni- Alright. As long as you do it.

Lincoln- Yeah, I will…

Leni- Well let me let you go, I have a few things to get done. It was nice to talk to you! We'll talk more later, k?

Lincoln- Alright, bye.

Leni- bye!

After the call with Leni and realizing that she was right, I decided to just take a walk to clear my head. Down my street, throughout the neighborhood, and eventually, I made it near Ronnie-Anne's house. There, I saw… a moving truck?! As I watched, trying to make sense of what was going on, I found her leaving the house with a suitcase at hand, walking towards their car.

"Ronnie! What's going on?! Are you moving?"

"Uh… hey… Lincoln. Yea, I am."

"Where?! Why?!"

"Mexico. And as for why… it's a long story."

"sum it up."

"Ugh… ok basically, my mom got falsely accused of fraud and now she is being deported. We lost the court case, but Bobby was able to pull many strings to allow us to stay a bit longer and go there ourselves, so long as there is verification that we actually did make it there and are no longer in the U.S."

'What?! How long has this been happening?"

" I don't know… maybe… 5 months?"

"How come you never said anything?"

"I don't think you realize, but we are no longer friends. I didn't have to tell anyone anything."

"Believe me, I _have_ realized."

"Then why ask?"

"…I don't know. I just thought that with something like this…"

"Well now you know. Look, I can't talk that long because we need to get there soon since we were technically suppose to be there about a week ago, so… just ask Lori I guess."

"yeah, no. If I'm doing anything, it's _not_ talking to her!"

"I might regret asking because of time, but why?"

"She hates me. And this isn't no little brother-sister fight. This is genuine hate between us now that has been going on for a while now."

"Is it because of you and Lynn?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Wh- how? I mean… Lynn and I aren't—"

"You can save the lie for someone else, but I already know. _Everything_!"

"Crap. Ok, please promise that you don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Who am I going to tell?!"

"… just don't talk to people about it…"

"So is it true that it's yours?" she asked ignoring what I had previously said. Should I really tell her?

"She, and uh… yeah…"

"She?"

"Lacy."

"Ok… I'm not going to judge, or give an opinion, or anything. I'm just going to leave and not tell. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Good bye Lincoln. Until next time. Good luck—with everything." She said, pulling up her hoodie upon her head and stuffing her hands into the pockets.

"Good bye Ronnie-Anne. And… thanks. " And then, she got in the car, and both the truck and the car left.

Back at home, Lynn was sitting on the couch watching some sort of show. She was ignoring me completely by now.

"Babe~" I said trying to get her attention. No reply. "baby?" No answer again. "Lynn. Please, talk to me." I said sitting on the sofa next to her, but she just moved away from me. "Come on Lynn. Look, I'm sorry. I should have respected the fact that you did not feel ok and was not in the mood to talk. I understand what you are going through is hard, but sometimes, I don't pay attention to that, and I loose my temper, and say stupid stuff. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I would _never_ call you that on purpose! You are _everything_ to me and I don't want to loose you. Not like this. Not over some stupid mistake. For now on, I will be more understanding. I promise. If you say you don't want me to tell you what I think will help, I won't. Okay? Just please say something."

…

…

…

"Fine. Just… be more understanding like you claim you will and for now on, I'll control my temper more. Deal?"

"Deal." I said smiling. At least she was talking to me again.

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! When was the last time I updated again? June 13_ _th_ _? Sorry about that. This story has been a priority of mine and has been being written—in fact, I'm currently writing chapter 23, but the thing is, it's hard to find time to reread, edit, and sometimes, rewrite a good chunk of a following chapter for you guys, but I promise, I'll try to find the time to do so more often. Also, quick note, I really did try to find out about immigration and deportation online, but I couldn't find much which resulted in this. Once more, In no way am I trying to make fun of the issue or see it as a light subject, in fact, it's quite the opposite of that. I'm simply raising awareness of the situation and showing that it is very much something that happens and is sad when it does. This comes from the daughter of two immigrants. Sorry if any of the information (Which Im sure it is) is inaccurate. I really did try to find out about it, but couldn't. Any who, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to reach out to me by PM or the review section, and I hope to update you guys soon! Bye!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Lynn**

Last chapter and we are done. To me at least, the book was long, hard, and boring. It just wasn't my style, but hey, at least I'm almost done. It contained 2 parts so Jennifer and I decided to split up so that I read one part, and she reads the other. This way, the read doesn't feel like it's going on forever and we can start working on the project part sooner rather than later. I had part 1. To be honest, I feel more then half of that was useless info that could have been cut out. I mean come on! Louisa May Alcott didn't have to explain each one of their story act outs in every detail! I didn't even understand it half of the time! I'm just happy I'm about done with it to say the least.

It is official. I have finished reading part 1 in 3 and a half weeks! Jennifer also finished her part so looks like we are going into the project part now! Trust me when I say, it was NOT easy! I had to read a chapter a day—which now that I say it out loud doesn't seem that bad, but they were long! There are 23 chapters in part 1, so you know… 23 days. It just felt long since I already have a jam pack schedule. Anyway, since there are 19 chapters in part 2, Jenifer had finished not too long ago. Today, we had decided that she would buy the tri-fold board and that we would write the summery for our part's tonight. Our plan was to combine the two to make one big happy summery. Yeah… so far, she was ok, but I don't really like her. She is… ugh! It's hard to explain! She just seems like she doesn't really care about her work and I have a feeling still that I'm going to have to do majority of the work! At least she read her part…

After the bell rang, I grabbed my bag, and started heading to the door. Now, I have 7th, then 8th, then home! Thank. God. While walking to my chemistry class, some freshman pushed me to get to his friend ahead, and I ended up bumping into someone, making him dropping his phone.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! You see someone shoved me and—"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I saw what happened. It's cool. Plus it's not like it's broken." He told me.

"Alright, well that's good. Again, I'm sorry!" I finalized and walked passed him to the 130 hall. Turns out, the same guy walked into my class. Huh. I REALLY must be blind to not notice all these people that are apparently in my classes…

"Your David, correct?" My teacher asked him.

"Yes."

"Ok well can you sit right there in seat 15; Next to Lynn?"

"No problem." He said taking his seat looking at me.

"So what? Are you new to the school or something?" I commented.

"No, just got a schedule change." He surmised smiling. He was so chill! What the heck!

"Ah." I said nodding my head, then class began. Like usual, all went in one ear and out the other, but oh well. I'm graduating next year so thank God to that! If you're wondering, yes, I'm 16 and yes, I'm doing early grad. I'm kinda forced to anyways, but I'm not complaining. Lincoln agreed to graduate at 17 as well so that way he can be with Lacy and I as soon as possible. Knowing him, he also wants to just be free from this prison, but go off I guess Lincoln.

After the bell rang, I tried to make my way to Film analysis, but David stopped me.

"Hey, they also changed my lunch so I was wondering, do you have 4th lunch? Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?" he commented.

"Uh… yeah. I actually do have 4th lunch…"

"Cool, well then, tomorrow? Wanna have lunch together?"

"Ummmm…. Yeah, why not? I sit at the big table by the windows towards the front of the cafeteria. Know it?"

"Yup! See tomorrow there then!" he finalized.

"Wait! I sit with my sisters and… brother… so… is that fine?"

"What? Are you not sure?" he mockingly giggled.

"Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I'm just… a bit tired, you know?" I said nervously.

"I'm just teasing! No problem!" he said punching my shoulder lightly.

"K, cool. See you then." I told him walking away.

"Why is this even a class?" Lincoln asked me.

"I don't know. I guess for people who want to be directors and shit." I told him, keeping my eyes on the screen still. My 8th period was Film analysis—it's basically where you watch movies and are _suppose_ to analyze things about it such as lighting, camera angel, acting style and all that. Instead, our teacher just pops in a movie then sits at his desk and sleeps. I don't mind though. It gives me time to do homework, or just relax. Plus, Lincoln is also in this class with me. It was a regular classroom but instead of desks, they're were sofa like seats and 2 tables in the back. The room had no windows so it was perfect for the subject. I laid my head on Lincoln's lap, and had my feet up on one of the seats. He brushed his hand through my hair, and honestly, I was about to fall asleep. I LOVED he did that! I usually didn't have to hide my stomach that much in this class since it was dark in here and people sat far from one another. Now, that doesn't mean that I can just discard of my sweater, but I didn't have to worry as much about how it looks on me as to not show my bump. Anyway, this is basically a resting period. Good thing it's left for last.

When the bell rang, I started to make my way to the buses with Linc, but then, Luna stopped us.

"Hey, um… do you guys wanna try coming in the van with us? The bus is just… not great. It's a better option, plus, you'll be home sooner…"

"Umm… I don't know Luna… I'm already good and set on the bus and plus… I don't have the best relationship with Lori…" I claimed.

"Oh come on! Please! She's not that bad! At least not anymore!"

"Uh Luna? We literally live with her. We know how she _still_ is." Lincoln added.

"Yea but in the car, she doesn't even talk to us! Please I don't want to be in their alone with her!"

"You're not alone though! You have Lola and Lana and Lucy and—"

"No! It's not the same!" she bellowed. She then suddenly saw Luan walking by. "LUAN!" She yelled as she yanked her by the arm. "Can you please come in the car with me?!"

"Uh… sure! If Lynn and Lincoln are cool with that."

"That's the thing! They don't want to! Please convince them! PLEASE!" she begged.

"Luna, what is the big deal?!" I questioned.

"I just don't see why you guys have to take the bus! Now with Leni gone, it's horrible in the car! Please?! Just this once!" she continued to plea. I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes.

"Just… once!" I emphasized with one finger up.

"Yes! Thank You!" she said as she dragged us to the car line. There, we saw vanzilla parked. Luna slid open the back door and got in. With hesitation, the rest of us got in. At the sight of us, Lori groaned.

"What?! The bus isn't working?" she growled at us.

"Actually, it is. I asked them to come." Luna retorted. She just rolled her eyes in response. I still didn't want to get in the car, but Luna was really pulling my leg.

Yup. I'm never riding vanzilla home again. At least not with Lori. Okay, let me explain. It was good for about 5 minutes, but then she came up with the whole "why do I have to live with these disgusting no lives?" crap. Technically, she said it to herself, but she wanted us to hear it.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time? Damn, doesn't that shit get tiring?!" I hinted at her.

"Are you really going to start?! Here?!" Lori groaned angrily.

"I'm the one who started?! I'm sorry, you seem to have short term memory! Let me refresh it for you!" I started, throwing an empty water bottle at her head as I said so. "WhY dO I hAVe tO LiVe wITh tHeEs dISscuStInG NO liVeS?!" I said in a mocking tone.

"You know what?!" she said instantly pulling over the car. "I just about had it with you!" she said opening the door. "Get out."

"Lori, let's not make irrational decisions here—" Luna started but was cut off.

"OH MY GOD LUNA ! NO EVEN FREAKING ASKED YOU!" Lori yelled. Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa and Lily just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"You know, I'm starting to see what Lynn is saying!" Luna angrily told her.

"You can leave too! The less of you guys I have to deal with!"

"Lori can you calm the fuck down! Shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Can't you _ever_ be the mature one for once?!" Lucy blurted out.

"You know what?! I'm just going to drive home now. No one talk to me or I swear, no one's going to be happy with me!" she said closing the door and turning the car back into the main road.

"No one's _ever_ happy with you." Lucy mumbled. Lori heard, but chose to ignore her. The rest of the ride was silent. I appreciate Lucy defending us, but I would really love it if she didn't curse so much. Ok, that was kind of hypocritical, but the thing is, Lucy is only 11. Thanks to us, she curses more and has lost her innocence. She has always been a realist, but she still had that innocence of a child and I feel like she has lost that sooner than she should have. I just don't know anymore. I'm really trying here to be a good influence, be responsible, be worthy, be kind, but all I feel is like that I'm about the break…

A/N: Hi! So the editing of this chapter was kinda rushed, but overall I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading chapter 17. I really appreciate you guys and although I may not post a lot, I love writing to post it here… eventually. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is much more to come. This was kind of just a short filler type chapter just to introduce some characters and things like that. Just a reminder that I started writing this around… I think 2016-2017 (Yeah, its really been that long… sorry) so I'm following the story line from season 1, although I still try to incorporate some of the newer seasons details. Also, I like to sneak small bits and pieces of one story that I'm writing or some other fandom into this one. See if you can catch them in some of my chapters. This one doesn't have any, but others do! Feel free to PM me or leave a review! Till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Lynn**

8:30 a.m. and the first bell has rang. I'm now in my first period—P.E. Since the first semester is coming to an end, our gym teacher has been giving us free days. Because of all these days that we get to choose what we want to do, I've been sitting on the bleachers the whole time since I can't do much of anything. I have been doing this for a while now but today was different. My old teammates from my old baseball team—ALL of them, came up to me with their hands at hips.

"Yes?" I asked them confused as to why they were just standing there.

"What is up with you?" Annie Mccardal asked me sharply.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit more dominantly in reaction of her tone with me.

"She's talking about how you COMPLETELY gave up all sports! You don't even do anything during P.E. any more! What the hell Lynn?!" Alyssa Koob snapped.

"Ok first of all, remember who you're talking to," I growled. "And second, it's none of your damn business! Especially with that fucking tone!" I told her, going back to the worksheet on my hands. What happened next completely caught me off guard. Alyssa then snatched the paper from my hand, crumpled it up and threw it across the gym as to get my attention.

"I'm talking to you, you fucking loser!" she angrily told me. This caused the others to kind of withdraw in fear a bit, but I knew they were trying not to let it show. See, here's the thing. When I was still in sport teams, I was always the captain. The 'leader' as you would call it. Alyssa joined the soft ball team 3 months before I quit (which was extremely late, but because she was good, coach accepted it) so her and I hadn't really gotten close. Even though I was friends with all my team members, I was still seen with that… respect I'll call it. Alyssa apparently didn't know that.

"Oh? I'm sorry, but who the actual fuck do you think you're talking to?! Do you honestly think you're some big hot shot sports star with all this damn authority?!" I started, rising from my seat. "You may be new Koob, but you better learn your fucking place!"

"My place?!" she said cracking up. "Honey, you are the one who needs to learn her place. You _used_ to have a place, but you gave it up when you became a boring ass—"

"Alyssa! Enough!" One of the girls told her cutting her off.

"You don't want to mess with her! You'll regret it!" another one whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yea, you probably would, so you should stop." I told her, my arms crossed.

"Bite. Me." She said, inching closer to my face with each word. That's it. I pushed her down the bleachers since she was facing away from the descending part. The others gasped as they turned towards her direction. A small 'fuck' could be heard from her as she touched the back of her head with blood on her finger tips as it came back round to her face. Coach immediately races to her side to ask if she was alright.

"I'm fine!" she angrily said as she got up and walked away. The others followed in shock. All except Kayla—my friend of 2 years now. She blankly stared at me with a gapped mouth. She eventually shook it off though and looked away.

"Some friend you turned out to be." She said, and then ran to catch up with the others. I don't regret pushing Alyssa down the bleachers—no! I actually really enjoyed that and would gladly do it again, but I felt bad about how Kayla must be feeling. I probably look like a huge jerk to her now. Great. I'm losing my friendships faster than fresh biscuits here!

When the bell rang, I expected coach to call me over to talk to me about pushing Koob, but instead, it seems she let it slide because it didn't happen. Maybe she didn't see that the reason Koob fell was because of me? Did Alyssa even say it was me? I guess not. I started walking to my second period—Spanish 1, which was a good distance from where I was at the moment, but I didn't mind because it allowed me to pass my favorite bathroom. The "good" bathroom. Ok, that whole statement just sounded weird, but what can I say?! It is the only bathroom with a mirror, and is always kept clean since it was near the main entrance where guest would go, so between the rest of the bathrooms and this one, it was an easy choice.

After Spanish, I started to make my way to Algebra 2. Ugh! I hate math. I'm no good at it. Whenever I feel I understand a topic, we suddenly learn a new aspect to it and I'm back to not knowing what to do. Plus, I don't know nor like anyone in that class so it's never fun. At least I have Lunch after. Oh wait! I just remembered that that new kid… what was his name? Daniel? Dillon? I know it started with a D… DAVID! Yea, David. I've always been bad with names and now with the pregnancy, I've got pregnancy brain and honestly, have gotten so much worse. So technically, it's not my fault!

Finally, 4th period. I get in line for lunch, trying to spot Lincoln, or David. Someone. Anyone. With a Cuban sandwich, salad, and juice in my tray, I made my way to my table. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The sudden action made me flinch and almost drop my tray.

"Oh my god! David! You scared me!"

"My apologies mademoiselle~" he started.

"Mademoiselle?"

"A rather formal greeting don't you think?" he said in a suave manner. This made me laugh.

"Your so fucking weird!" I said through my giggles.

"An understatement, really." He said making me laugh some more. We got to "The Loud table" where David sat next to me. Luan- who was working on some sort of paper, and Luna- who was on her phone suddenly looked up at him, confused.

"Uh Luna, Luan, this is David. David, these are my sisters- Luna and Luan." I said, introducing them.

"Hi!" Luan said waving, but then turned back to her paper.

"Hey." Luna casually stated.

"Nice to meet you." He answered. As everyone started to make their way to the table, he got introduced to them , and them to him. Everyone, but Lincoln. He hadn't yet arrived. That's weird.

"Hey, have any you guys seen Lincoln?" I asked them.

"Ummm…. No." they answered.

"That's… weird…" I said, mostly to myself. I grabbed my phone and started to text him

Lynn: Where are you?

Lincoln:

No reply. I have no idea where he could possibly be so I just tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't there and finished my food. After a while, I felt my phone buzz.

Lincoln: Sorry, I'm stuck in class

Lynn: during lunch?

Lincoln:… yea. Extra work. See you during 8th ! 3

I put my phone down confused. How… strange.

"Sorry David. My… brother is apparently stuck in class."

"No worries. I'll meet him another day!" he answered.

During the rest of the period, we talked with each other and basically started to get to know each other. He was actually a pretty chill guy. He had moved to Detroit when he was 10 from Boston and has been here for 6 years now. He says although Michigan is pretty cool, he would eventually love to move back to Boston. I don't blame him. It's probably more interesting there then here. Maybe I'm just bias because of my issues at home. I just want to leave.

 **Lincoln**

I put my phone down and returned to the situation at hands. I was in the office because of unjust reasons. It started when these 2 kids started talking about Lynn. So naturally, I listened in.

"That Lynn girl, she's fucking hot!" One said to the other.

"You mean Loud?" the other asked.

"Hell yeah I mean Loud!"

"Maybe but she's fucking weird dude! Wasn't there a rumor about her dating her own brother?!"

"Rumors are just rumors~ I'll show you! Hey, I bet you I can get some pics from her!"

"Ha! Aight, bet!" The other said. At this point, I _had_ to intervene.

"You ain't getting pics from ANYONE! Especially not Lynn!" I told them.

"Says who?"

"Says me you fucking pervert! And by the way, I don't appreciate you guys talking about my sister that way! I suggest that you shut the fuck up _right now_ or things WON'T end well." I told them, a bit more aggressively. They looked at me for a second, than started laughing.

"Yeah, ok little twig!" They answered. That's when I pushed one of them to the floor.

"You think I'm fucking joking?!" I asked. The other than grabbed me and pinned me to the wall while the one I pushed raised from the floor and attempted to punch me when I kicked them both. The fight escalated until the principal eventually broke us apart and called us to the office. I can happily say that even though there where two of them and only one of me, I won the fight. Apparently going to the gym (on request of Lynn) and working in a factory with heavy boxes makes you stronger. Huh! Who would have known? Anyway, I've been in the office for the past hour as the school officials tried to figure out what to do.

"I was only defending my sister, whom these two where trying to disrespect. They where talking of indecent acts with her so I told them to stop. They continued to pry though and started the fight, trying to punch me. That's when I fought back for self defense. That's all. I shouldn't be the one to receive punishment. That would be unjust. Don't you agree Mrs. Mandela?" I asked the principal. I knew exactly how to talk to school officials in a way as to get on there side and win the battle. Same thing went with my parents. I was practically an expert at this. I had this in the bag.

"That is not true! He just came up to us, pushing us down and starting fights for no reason! We weren't even talking about Lynn!" One of them said in a childish whine.

"Than may I ask how you knew that Lynn was the sister I was referring to? I _do_ have 10 sisters." I stated suavely. They had practically dug themselves in a deeper hole and pushed me out of it.

"Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly, this is not the first time you two have been accused of such acts. Frankly, the explanation you gave doesn't make sense. Why would he just start a fight out of no where?" she asked them.

"That's what we were wondering!" Ram told her. Their poker face was failing badly and became obviously fake soon enough. Our principal sighed as she pulled out a sheet of paper to suspend them for 3 days. Noticing this, Kurt objected quickly.

"WAIT! But… but… uh…"

"yes…?" our principal groaned.

"He started it!" Ram finished. They honestly looked and sounded like 1st graders now and was starting to get on both the principal's and my last nerve. I just want to leave. Even though it was clear that they were lying, due to the fact that they were "big important sports stars" in the school, it was hard to come to a conclusion for some reason. Stupid fucking clique advantages!

I finally got to leave a whole hour and a half later. The only class that I could make it to now was 7th and 8th—I wasn't complaining though. I just wish I hadn't missed lunch…

A/N: Heeeeyyyyyy 'rrrrronica~ okay sorry I couldn't resist the temptation to since I was gonna write hey people and since both Kurt and Ram were in this chapter. Remember what I said in the last A/N about the reference stuff? Welp. Anyway, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter; it's not much… but….. hey. I expect to upload again soon, so get ready! Also, I just published a new story a few minutes ago, and yeah, I know I probably shouldn't be starting anything new considering I still haven't updated 2 of my other stories, but the thing is, I really like it, and I have been writing it for a while now so if you're into Hamilton, please go check it out! Don't we love my perfectly well support to my claim as to why it was okay to post it? "I like it." Love that. Try that on your next English essay kids. I'm sure you'll all get 5's! Just—just kidding don't actually do that… okay I've talked to much now bye now!


End file.
